Super Cartoon Brothers
by Mr. Amigos
Summary: What happens if you mash up Super Smash Bros. and Cartoons? Well, you basically get this. I also take requests, please put them in the Reviews section.
1. Spongebob

**Note: This is based off the ender defenders "What if they were in smash"**

* * *

_13 / Spongebob_

* * *

Series: Spongebob Squarepants

Series Icon: Those flower shaped clouds

Weight: 88

Speed: 1.58

Entrance: His pineapple house appears on the stage, Spongebob opens the door and walks out, when he gets on the stage the house disappears

Up Taunt: Eats a Krabby Patty and then puts it away

Side Taunt: Salutes while saying "I'm ready!"

Down Taunt: Plays with his flute nose

Idle Animation: Looks at the screen and gives a thumbs up

Idle Animation 2: Stretches his arms

Crawl: No

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Does a palm thrust two times (7%)

Up Tilt: Whacks his head from back to front (6%)

Side Tilt: A swipe with his spatula (9%)

Down Tilt: Does a thrust kick, is like Ness's down tilt and is spammable (2%)

Dash Attack: An exploding pie appears in his hand, he trips as the pie falls, the pie then explodes and makes a small explosion (15%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does one kick (8%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick, spins his legs while doing so (9%)

Back Air: Swipes his spatula behind him (7%)

Up Air: Does a bicycle kick (6%)

Down Air: Does one corkscrew kick diagonally downwards (6%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: His karate gloves appear on both of his hands and he thrusts both of them upward in the air (18%)

Side Smash: Gets out his spatula and slams it on the ground (15%)

Down Smash: Spins around quickly with his fists out (16%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Bubble (Gets out his bubble blower and would blow a giant bubble that goes forward, when the bubble hits foes it consumes the foe and lifts them up in the air for 2 seconds, after the 2 seconds the balloon pops and it gives the foe 12% damage, the range for the balloon is great and it is very fast)**_

_**Up Special: Turbo Drive Spatula (Gets out his Turbo Drive Spatula and it lifts him up in the air, if the spatula collides with opponents it hits them multiple times, in total it gives them 16% damage)**_

_**Side Special: Mermaid Man's Belt (Mermaid Man's Belt appears on Spongebob's waist as he squeezes the M on the belt, the M shoots out a green laser that hits opponents, but it deals no knockback or damage, instead if the opponent is in the laser for 3 seconds, they'll instantly shrink, when they're shrinked there attacks deal 7% less damage and they can be KO'ed very easily, the range for the laser goes very far also)**_

_**Down Special: Sponge Balloon (His head expands, this does no damage or knockback, instead pushes opponents off him, if used in the air, it'll make him float down slowly)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_I'm A Goofy Goober! (Spongebob's Goofy Goober wizard costume appears on him as he flies up into the air, he then gets his guitar and starts shooting beams at all of the opponents, the foes don't have to be close or far for this to happen, it is also very fast and deals some good knockback)_**

* * *

_Grab and Pummel_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Headbutts the opponent (1%)

_Throws_

Up Throw: Tosses them up in the air (8%)

Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent in the head with his foot (9%)

Back Throw: Spins around and then tosses them (12%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent beneath him and slams

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Body turns entirely green with a red shirt and dark yellow pants, references Abrasive Spongebob

3\. Body turns entirely red with a blue shirt and dark blue pants, along with red socks and shoes, references Mr. Krabs

4\. Body turns entirely blue with a brown shirt and darker brown pants, references Squidward

5\. Body turns entirely pink with a green shirt and yellow pants, references Patrick

6\. Body turns entirely orange with a green shirt and blue pants, doesn't reference anything.

7\. The Quickster costume

8\. Mermaid Man costume

* * *

_Results Screen_

Victory Pose 1: Spongebob runs up to Gary, pets him and says "Gary, we did it, we won!" while Spongebob has a smile on his face

Victory Pose 2: Spongebob is trying to catch a jellyfish with his net, and then he trips on a rock and falls on the ground

Victory Pose 3: The citizens of the Bikini Bottom form a crowd, grab Spongebob and throw him up in the air while saying "Hooray for Spongebob!"

Defeat: Spongebob claps with a smile on his face

Song: The last 6 seconds of the old Spongebob Squarepants credits

* * *

_Stages_

**Krusty Krab: The stage takes place inside of the Krusty Krab with all the other citizens of the Bikini Bottom watching in the background, when a KO happens, the crowd cheers**

**The Salty Spitoon: The stage takes place inside of the Salty Spitoon, the toughest of the toughest are watching the fight go down in the background, when a KO happens, the crowd cheers.**

* * *

_**R.I.P Stephen Hillenburg, 1961-2018**_

* * *

Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:

_**30 / Eric Cartman**_


	2. Cartman

_**30 / Cartman**_

* * *

Series: South Park

Series Logo: South Park sign

Weight: 94

Speed: 1.595

Entrance: Eric's body is separate, then a hand comes out from the top of the screen and connects the pieces together

Up Taunt: Points forward and says "I'm not fat, i'm big boned!"

Side Taunt: Drinks a jar that says 'Scott Tenorman's tears'

Down Taunt: Digs in his nose and flicks a booger forward, will actually hurt opponents by 1%, although with barely any knockback

Idle Animation: Licks his gloves

Crawl: No

Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: A short swing with his fist (7%)

Up Tilt: Puts his two hands up and swings them front to back lightly, hits two times (6% for the first swing, 5% for the second)

Side Tilt: Does a short range roadhouse kick (6%)

Down Tilt: Slams his palm on the ground, then does it again with a different palm (6% for the first time, 7% for the second)

Dash Attack: Hits with his shoulder (10%)

Getup Attack: Punches forward first, then stomps with one leg behind him (5% for the punch, 4% for the kick)

Edge Attack: Does a legsweep (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Suddenly puts both of his fists out while facing the screen (7% for both sides)

Up Air: Does the same as he does for his Up Tilt, although it has a bigger hitbox, and only hits once (10%)

Forward Air: Dropkick forward (8%)

Back Air: Does a small punch backward (6%)

Down Air: Punches directly downward (5%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Slaps them on their body with his palm (1%)

Up Throw: Picks the opponent up and then waits for them to fall, then whacks his head upward (6%)

Forward Throw: Tosses the opponent forward (5%)

Back Throw: Spins around with the opponent's arms in his hands, then lets go, sending them behind him (6%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him, then steps on them with one foot (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Swings upward in a arc from front to back with a nightstick (23%)

Side Smash: Swings twice with a nightstick, moves him forward a bit (12% for the first swing, 12% for the second as well)

Down Smash: Crouches a bit and spins around with his nightstick on the ground in a circle (22%)

Sometimes, hitting with these Smash Attacks, Cartman will say "Respect my authoritah!"

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Fart In a Jar (Grabs out a jar full of his gas and throws it in an arc, if it hits the ground or an opponent, the jar breaks and creates a small gas that consists of...well, Cartman's gas, if opponents walk into it or are caught in it, then they'll be dealt 3% damage continuously for 6 seconds, this move deals no knockback whatsoever though)**_

_**Up Special: Fart Rise (Passes gas so hard that it somehow brings him upward, does no damage but can go decently high)**_

_**Side Special: Dodgeball (Throws a dodgeball straight forward, deals 14% with small knockback, but fast speed, this dodgeball can also bounce back at Cartman if it hits an opponent, allowing him to do it over and over again, but It'll only be there for 6 seconds...Also, the dodgeball changes depending on the player color, for example, Player 2 would be blue, and a CPU would be grey)**_

**_Down Special: Kenny (Gets Kenny out and holds him in front of him, using him as a shield and counter, if an opponent activates the counter, they get a shocked expression on their face and then stuns them for 3 seconds..because I mean, they did just punch an innocent kid after all..moving on, since it stuns the opponent, it gives Cartman the ability to do anything with them, since they can't move, the downside to this is that the counter does no damage whatsoever)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_The Coon (The screen goes dark, Cartman's nowhere to be seen...until, the screen gets its light back, except Cartman is no longer there, only The Coon, a transformational Final Smash that you can control, you become crazy quick with crazy quick moves, and you become a lot heavier, your moves become 3x stronger, although, the only downside is that you have shorter range, this move lasts about 14 seconds)_**

* * *

_The winner is..._

Victory Animation 1: Laughs on the floor while pointing at the screen

Victory Animation 2: Mr. Kitty runs around Cartman in a circle, before he picks him up with two hands and looks at the screen, saying "Gotcha, kitty!"

Victory Animation 3: Sits down while eating a bowl of chicken, he then looks at the screen and laughs, and continues to eat more.

Defeat: Steps on the ground repeatedly in anger

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the South Park theme song, instrumental

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Fully green beanie, along with a orange shirt and green pants and shoes, references Kyle.

3\. Red and blue beanie, with a brown shirt and blue pants, references Stan.

4\. Purple and orange beanie, with a orange shirt and purple pants, doesn't reference anything.

5\. Grand Wizard King costume, nightstick is replaced with a long wooden stick

6\. Hat turns brown with the smile on it turning into an angry look, his robe turns red, along with his cape turning brown

7\. Hat turns blue with the smile on it turning into a frown, his robe turns into a darkish green, along with his cape

8\. the Grand Wizard King costume turns gold, with the smile on the hat turning into a big smile with it's teeth showing

* * *

_Stage_

_**South Park (The town of South Park, takes place on a hill with the town in the background, on the hill there's one platform on the right side attached to a wall, meaning you can only be KO'ed on the left side, in the background, aliens will invade the town and destroy it, although it'll quickly rebuild itself)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**37 / Ben **_


	3. Ben

_**37 / Ben**_

_**Note: This Ben is 15 year old Ben (Alien Force), not the original young Ben.**_

* * *

Series: Ben 10

Series Logo: The Omnitrix symbol

Weight: 97

Speed: 1.595

Entrance: Ben walks from the background of the stage and says "It's Hero time!"

Up Taunt: Ben rises his arm in the air with the Omnitrix on it, and then a shine comes off of it

Side Taunt: Ben switches through his Omnitrix

Down Taunt: Ben transforms into a random alien and then transforms back into his regular self (Heatblast, Diamondhead, XLR8, and Cannonbolt)

Idle Animation: Ben looks around him

Alternate Costumes:

1\. Ben's jacket turns red and his shirt turns orange, with his hair turning orange and his pants also turning red, this references Heatblast.

2\. Ben's jacket turns light blue along with his hair, this references Diamondhead.

3\. Ben's jacket turns light red with his shirt turning white, his hair turns black and red, this references Way Big.

4\. Ben's jacket turns orange along with his shirt, and his hair turns black and green, this references Brainstorm.

5\. Ben's jacket turns white and his shirt turns orange, this references Cannonbolt.

6\. Ben's jacket turns blue and his shirt turns white, with his hair turning orange, this references Gwen Tennyson.

7\. Ben's jacket turns light red and his shirt turns white, with his pants turning blue and his shoes turning brown, and finally his hair turning gray, this references Grandpa Max.

8\. Remember Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion?..Well, if you do, remember that alternate costume Ben had that looked like the lady from Kill Bill? That's what the eight alt is.

* * *

_Normal Attacks:_

Jab: Ben does a punch then a long kick (8%)

Up Tilt: Ben rises his fist up (4%)

Side Tilt: Ben does a kick (5%)

Down Tilt: Ben does a sweep kick (3%)

Dash Attack: Ben transforms into Wildmutt and does a roll (10%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Ben transforms into Four Arms and extends his arms out (8%)

Up Air: Ben transforms into XLR8 and quickly rises his arm directly upward in the air (7%)

Forward Air: Ben does a sweeping kick (3%)

Back Air: Ben transforms into Diamondhead and does a spiking punch (12%)

Down Air: Ben transforms into Rath and sends one foot down (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Ben transforms into Four Arms and whacks his four arms from back to front (17%)

Side Smash: Ben transforms into Frankenstrike, winds up his arm and lets out a hard punch (16%)

Down Smash: Ben transforms into Overflow and uses his water to push opponents away, does not do any damage.

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Fireblast (Ben transforms into Heatblast and sends a ball of fire**** out of his hand, this works like Ness's PK Fire, only that it's not spammable, this move has long range and deals 14%)**_

_**Up Special: Stinkfly (Ben transforms into Stinkfly and flies directly upward, this deals no damage)**_

_**Side Special: Cannonbolt (Ben transforms into Cannobolt and curls up into a ball, this works like Jigglypuff's Rollout, it deals 12%)**_

_**Down Special: Ghostfreak (Ben does a counter, if an opponent hits the counter at the right time, Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and reveals its tentacles, the tentacles grab the opponent and swallows them, then spits them out, this deals 17%)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Alien X (Ben transforms into Alien X and punches the opponent (That is if they're near him) and they're sent above the middle of the stage, Ben then attacks the opponent like Sonic's Final Smash, then at the end brings his arms together and slams the opponent downward, if players are above 80%, then they'll be KO'ed)**_

* * *

_Grab and Pummel_

Grab: Ben transforms into Four Arms and grabs the opponent

Pummel: Four Arms headbutts the opponent (3%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Up Throw: Four Arms violently throws the opponent up in the air and punches them (13%)

Forward Throw: Four Arms throws the opponent forward (8%)

Back Throw: Four Arms spins around and throws the opponent backwards (11%)

Down Throw: Four Arms slams the opponent under him (10%)

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Screen 1: Ben looks at the screen and says "Maybe you shouldn't be so delusional next time." with a smile on his face

Victory Screen 2: XLR8 runs around in circles, stops and looks at the screen with a smile on his face and a thumbs up

Victory Screen 3: Ben looks at his Omnitrix and says "Another easy fight for today."

Defeat: Ben claps

Song: The last six seconds of the original Ben 10 intro

* * *

_Stages_

**Encephalonus IV (The home planet of Brainstorm, you can be KO'ed from the bottom, sides or the top, you can see Vicetopus's in the background too)**

**Undertown (An alien city under the Earth's surface..must be hot down there, anyways, you can be KO'ed from the top and sides only, and if someone gets KO'ed, the aliens in the background cheer)**

* * *

_Next Time on Super Cartoon Brothers:_

_**45 / Gumball **_


	4. Gumball

_**58 / Gumball**_

* * *

Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

Series Logo: A rainbow

Gimmick: The Lucky Helmet

Weight: 88

Speed: 1.65

Entrance: Uses the Universal Remote to teleport on the stage.

Up Taunt: Makes a weird face

Side Taunt: Holds the Game Child up, looks at it with a grossed out face, then tosses it behind him

Down Taunt: Stands on the ground and puts one arm on the ground, attempts to make a loud roar, but instead makes a cute "Meoooow.", then gets an embarrassed look on his face

Idle Animation: Yawns

Idle Animation 2: Looks behind him

Can they Crawl?: Yes, I mean, he's a cat, why wouldn't he?

Can they Wall Jump?: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two punches and a horizontal kick (10%)

Up Tilt: Does a small jump while spinning around with his arms out, hits multiple times (10%)

Side Tilt: A horizontal slap (7%)

Down Tilt: Two swipes from his hands (4% for the first swipe, 4% again for the second swipe)

Dash Attack: Jumps forward a bit with his arms out forward, slides forward a bit when landing (9%)

Getup Attack: Gets up a little and spins his legs around, hitting both sides (8%)

Edge Attack: A straight punch (6%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins his legs around 360 degrees (9%)

Up Air: Bicycle kick (7%)

Forward Air: A strong punch that'll meteor smash opponents (15%)

Back Air: Two scratches by opening his claws (7% for the first scratch, 6% for the second)

Down Air: Repeatedly steps downward, last hit will step downward, hits multiple times (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with two hands

Pummel: Headbutts the opponent (1%)

Up Throw: Throws the opponent up and scratches them in the back with his claws (7%)

Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent forward (8%)

Back Throw: Tosses the opponent behind him, lets them fall, then scratches them on their back with his claws (8%)

Down Throw: Picks the opponent up by the legs and slams them downward (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Does a short hop and spins around with his arms and legs out, hits multiple times (26%)

Side Smash: Two swings with his fists, moves him forward a little (13% for the first swing, 14% for the second swing)

Down Smash: Does a split kick (21%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: The Annihilator (Gumball gets out Anais, and uses her to chop up the opponents, she'll slice the opponents with her hands, the hits do 6% with extremely fast speed and barely any knockback, and it will also eat shields, the only downsides to this move are: 1. When the opponent shoots a projectile at her, she will slap it away, not reflect it, just slap it away behind her, and 2. The very short range)**_

_**Up Special: Claw Uppercut (Gets out his claws and does a long, straight upwards uppercut, the sweetspot is on the claws and deals 15%, although it doesn't go that very high, and doesn't deal that much knockback)**_

_**Side Special: Blueball (Creates a light blue ball in his hands and shoots it forward, normally it'll deal 13%, but you can charge the move to make it more bigger and do more damage, besides that, this move has small knockback and the speed decreases as it charges)**_

_**Down Special: The Lucky Helmet (Like i said in the beginning, if Gumball take enough damage, he will put on the helmet, this increases his speed and decreases his knockback, but will also decrease his damage, this allows for more combo potential)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**You're Not My Brother...! (Unleashes the super move that he used in the fight against Darwin, will kill opponents around 50%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Looks away from the camera with his arms folded

Victory Animation 2: Does a backflip and puts the peace sign at the camera

Victory Animation 3: Does what he does in his Down Taunt, except he chuckles at the camera.

Defeat: Claps with a blank expression

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Amazing World of Gumball theme

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. Season 3 and onwards design

2\. Orange and green sweater with green pants and orange socks, references Darwin

3\. Red and brown seater with red pants and red socks.

4\. Pink and purple sweater with purple pants and socks.

5\. Black and grey sweater with black pants and grey socks.

6\. His sweater turns completely orange with the other colors being slightly more lighter, references his early reel design.

7\. Wedding dress costume, or should I say "GumbaldNoWigBattleAxeNinja" costume?

8\. Wedding dress costume again, this time it's recolored black

* * *

_Stage_

_**The Void (The land of the forgotten...you can die on the top, sides or bottom of the stage, in the background are well...the forgotten, even forgotten characters that aren't even from The Amazing World of Gumball, like Chef from South Park, Robot Jones, Captain Caveman, Ms. Bellum, Moxy from The Moxy Show, I could go on...)**_

* * *

**_A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!_**

**_58 / Darwin (E) - E is supposed to be the Echo Fighter symbol_**

Up Taunt: Looks at the screen and waves his "finger" in a "Nuh uh" kind of way

Side Taunt: Waves forward with smiling

Down Taunt: Gets on the ground and spin walks in a circle while saying "Woop woop woop woop woop!"

Idle Animation: Looks at his sneakers

Idle Animation 2: Scratches his head while looking around

Attacks that have Gumball scratch the opponents with his claws are replaced with punches and slaps

Blueball is now Orangeball, with it's color being changed to orange of course

Darwin has a noticeable height difference, making him a bit harder to hit

Anais is replaced with a poorly drawn cardboard cutout of her, and Darwin has to move her arm in order to hit opponents.

Has the ability to not drown when in water, will sometimes out of nowhere start singing "Under da sea~, Under da seeaaa~!"

* * *

_Victory Screen for Darwin_

Victory Animation 1: Jumps up in the air while saying "I win, I win!"

Victory Animation 2: Holds up Anais and shouts "You've lost to the...ANNIHILATOR!"

Victory Animation 3: Tries to do a badass backflip, instead falls face first on the ground, puts one hand up and says "...I'm okay."

Defeat: Claps

Victory Theme: Same as Gumball

* * *

_Alternate Costumes for Darwin_

1\. Season 3 and onwards design

2\. Has blue skin with yellow and black sneakers, references a Blue tang

3\. Has grey skin with orange and blue sneakers, references a Guppy

4\. Has shiny, reflective blue skin with fully red sneakers, references a Neon tetra

5\. Has black skin with black and white sneakers, references a Killer whale

6\. Has purple skin with yellow and white sneakers, doesn't reference anything

7\. Has red skin with fully brown sneakers

8\. Everything on his body turns golden...He's LITERALLY a goldfish now.

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**44 / Zim**_


	5. Zim

_**44 / Zim**_

* * *

Series: Invader Zim

Series Logo: Irken symbol

Weight: 77

Speed: 1.72

When running, he'll start off by, well, using his feet, then uses the PAK to make spider legs, doesn't affect speed, just for visuals.

Entrance: Jumps off the Voot Runner while it's flying

Up Taunt: Laughs manically

Side Taunt: Flips his handgun in his hand and points it forward with a shine coming off the edge, then says "Hehe."

Down Taunt: Slow claps and says "Congratulations, you're a giant failure."

Idle Animation: Looks around

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump?: No

When the opponent is KO'ed, Zim will spur out insults and statements at the opponent, such as:

"You suck!"  
"I have no words for how much of a complete loser you are..!"  
"Now I'm one step closer from world domination, Muhahahahahaha!"  
"There's no stopping me!"  
"Git gud!...Did i say it right? I hear a lot of humans use that."

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two punches and then a straightforward headbutt (9%)

Up Tilt: Spinning uppercut (6%)

Side Tilt: Quick roundhouse kick (6%)

Down Tilt: Shoots downward with his handgun, which creates basically a small pink explosion (10%), upon shooting he rolls backwards a bit

Dash Attack: Slides on the ground (7%)

Getup Attack: Shoots forward then backwards (5% for the front hit, also 5% for the back hit)

Edge Attack: Does a dropkick (8%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does a kick (7%)

Up Air: Bicycle kick (7%)

Forward Air: Shoots two times forward with his handgun (6% for the first hit, 6% again for the second)

Back Air: Three continuous kicks behind him (10%)

Down Air: Shoots downwards two times with his handgun (5% for the first hit, 3% for the second)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Uses a brown bag and throws it down to get the opponent inside of it, the word has 'HUMAN(?) CAPTURE BAG!' written on it

Pummel: Yanks the bag backwards (1%)

Up Throw: Picks them up in the bag and throws them upward, then shoots twice upward with his handgun (5% for the throw, both the lasers from the handgun do 3%)

Forward Throw: Picks the opponent up and puts them by his shoulder, can move and jump with it and is a cargo throw similar to Donkey Kong's, can throw them forward, backward, or downwards, all do 10%, the downside is that this makes Zim a bit slower, both on the ground and in the air.

Back Throw: Spins around and tosses them backwards while they're in the bag (6%)

Down Throw: Puts the bag below him and jumps and stomps on them with both feet (8%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Uses his PAK to make it have spider legs, gets down on the ground and snaps all eight legs into the center, sweetspot is of course in the center (28%)

Side Smash: Uses the PAK again, makes spider legs and snaps all eight legs forward, sweetspot is again on the center of all legs (26%)

Down Smash: Uses the PAK yet again with the spider legs! Uses the eight legs to thrust them downwards, will bury opponents if they're close, and has a sweetspot on the center of them (23%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Irken Handgun (Uses a purple handgun, presses a button on it and shoots forward, creating a projectile which upon hitting an opponent, will make a purple explosion, the explosion does 17%, although it does barely any knockback)_**

**_Up Special: Jet-PAK (Uses his PAK as a jetpack to fly, although he won't fly upwards instantly and has to keep pressing the Up Special input to keep going higher, will go into free-fall afterwards, the whole move lasts 7 seconds but doesn't doesn't go all that high)_**

**_Side Special: Brain Scrambler (Gets a metal cap out that's connected to a purple metal rod, if an opponent is caught in the cap, the cap gets put on their head, and electrocutes their brain, then it stuns them for a while, it does 10% to them with no knockback of course)_**

**_Down Special: Shield (Summons a purple holographic shield in front of him, will reflect projectiles, with a bit faster speed and damage, but, if this move is used after 4 hits, the shield will break, and you'll have to wait 10 seconds to use it again)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Megadoomer! (Uses the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech, upon entering, he will be able to control it, making it a transformational Final Smash, you can shoot rockets from it, which deal 19%, and you can stomp on opponents, which deals 30% and buries them, if stomping again, it'll launch them with great knockback, you can also cloak with it, which makes it harder for the opponent to see what you're about to do and to see where you are, after 13 seconds, Zim presses the self-destruct button while he jumps out of it, making a gigantic explosion that'll KO opponents as low as 30%!)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Laughs manically in the air with his arms out

Victory Animation 2: Rises his fist up and then down, while saying "Don't mess with THE ultimate Invader, Zim! Muhahahahaha!"

Victory Animation 3: GIR dances around in front of the camera while Zim facepalms in embarrasment

Victory Theme: Last 6 seconds of the Invader Zim theme song

Defeat: Stomps his foot repeatedly in anger

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. His suit is now blue with his gloves and lower body being dark blue

3\. Green suit with dark green lower body

4\. Dark purple suit with dark purple lower body

5\. Human disguise

6\. Human disguise again, Yellow suit with yellow dark lower body

7\. Human disguise yet again, this time with a black suit

8\. Human disguise yet yet again, this time wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a red cap on his head, and blue jeans and red and white sneakers...I'll let you figure out the reference.

* * *

_Stage_

**_Foodcourtia (In the background are the different food restaurants there, one platform you can be on are two food trucks, and you can be on the buildings, this stage is similar to the Mario Galaxy stage)_**

* * *

_**68 / Moana**_


	6. Moana

_**68 / Moana**_

* * *

Series: Moana

Series Logo: The O in the Moana logo

Weight: 106

Speed: 1.76

Entrance: Walks from the background of the stage with her rowing stick on her shoulder, she then puts it away.

Up Taunt: Waves and smiles at the screen

Side Taunt: She rises a line of water from the ground

Down Taunt: Heihei walks around Moana while she giggles

Idle Animation: Looks around the stage

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two slaps and a kick (11%)

Up Tilt: Thrusts her rowing stick upward while twirling it (10%)

Side Tilt: Does a kick (8%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (7%)

Dash Attack: Does a roll (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: A circle of water appears around Moana (11%)

Forward Air: Does a axe kick, works like Snake's forward air (13%)

Back Air: Does a drop kick (12%)

Down Air: Thrusts her rowing stick downwards (10%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Smacks the opponent on the head (2%)

Up Throw: First she tosses them up in the air, then gets out her rowing stick and stabs them in the back (12%)

Forward Throw: Tosses them forward (10%)

Back Throw: Spins around with the opponent in their hands and then lets go of them (11%)

Down Throw: Grabs them and throws them below her (10%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Creates a tall line of water next to her, is a bit taller than Palutena's Up Smash (15%)

Side Smash: Creates a wave that pushes opponents (13%)

Down Smash: Creates two short lines of water that are on both of her sides (12%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Tsunami (Moana creates a short strong tsunami that is sort of like her Side Smash, except it doesn't push opponents, it has long range but deals little knockback, does 13%)**_

_**Up Special: Water Fly ****(Moana creates a huge line of water that she crouches on, the line of water rises her up, it doesn't do any damage and it doesn't go that high)**_

_**Side Special: Hard Water Splash (Moana creates a hard splash of water that has very short range but deals 16% damage, and deals decent knockback to opponents)**_

_**Down Special: Edge Water (Moana creates water next to her that eventually flows off and hangs off the edge of the stage, this move is great for edge guarding but deals no damage to opponents and does no knockback)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Te Ka (Moana rushes forward, if opponents are caught in her rush, they're treated to a cinematic final smash where the opponent is in a boat on the ocean, and suddenly, Te Ka shows up and uses her two fist to crush the opponents, this wlll trap 3 players only, if their percentage is above 120%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Moana faces her rowing stick to the camera and says "That was easy."

Victory Animation 2: Moana does her Down Smash and ends with looking at the camera and a smile on her face

Victory Animation 3: Both Maui and Moana twirl around and then face their weapons at the camera

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What she normally looks like in the movie.

2\. The upper part of her dress turns brown, and the lower part turns green, references Maui

3\. Her entire dress turns purple, references our lord and savior Tamatoa

4\. The upper part turns yellow, and the lower part turns dark green, references Hei Hei the Rooster

5\. Her entire dress turns white, references Pua the Pig

6\. Her entire dress turns light green, and she also has some flowers over head, references Te Fiti

7\. Her entire dress turns orange and black, references Te Ka

8\. Her entire dress turns brown and pink, references the Kakamora.

* * *

_Stages_

**_Tamatoa's Lair (You can die from the top, bottoms, and sides, you can also spot Tamatoa crawling around in the background)_**

**_Motunui (Moana's home island, the background is the village, you can die from the top or sides)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**5 / Woody Woodpecker**_


	7. Woody Woodpecker

_**5 / Woody Woodpecker**_

* * *

Series: Woody Woodpecker

Series Logo: A circle with Woody's head in it

Weight: 97

Run Speed: 2.464

Entrance: Walks from the background of the stage and faces the screen with a smile and puts his thumb on his chest

Up Taunt: Does the iconic laugh

Side Taunt: Laughs again but this time on the floor while pointing forward, as if he was laughing at the opponent

Down Taunt: Looks behind him and then gives a thumbs up while smiling

Idle Animation 1: Fixes up his hair

Idle Animation 2: Stretches his arms

Crawl: No

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two punches and then turns around and hits them with his butt (9%)

Up Tilt: Rises his fist in the air (6%)

Side Tilt: Does a kick (5%)

Down Tilt: Dives down with his beak out that stabs opponents (6%)

Dash Attack: Does a dropkick (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does a kick (4%)

Up Air: Whacks his head from back to front (6%)

Forward Air: Spins around horizontally rapidly, is like Pikachu's back air, (10%)

Back Air: Pecks behind him rapidly (10%)

Down Air: Does a double foot stomp, spikes opponents (13%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Headbutts the opponent (1%)

Up Throw: Grabs them and sends them upwards (7%)

Forward Throw: Pecks the opponent in the face (10%)

Back Throw: Spins around with the opponent in their hands and sends them flying (8%)

Down Throw: Grabs the opponent by the legs and then buries them in the ground for 3 seconds (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Looks upward while spinning his body around with his beak out, sweetspot is on the tip of the beak (18%)

Side Smash: Does two hard swings with his two fists (13%)

Down Smash: Does a split kick, with his arms out (15%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Super Peck (Woody rapidly pecks the opponent, hits multiple times and is very fast, but you can only use it for 3 seconds and the range is very short and deals little knockback, in total deals 16%)**_

_**Up Special: Flying Pecker (Woody flies straight upwards, if opponents are in the way, Woody's beak will hit them and the opponents will deal 6% damage, although it doesn't go very high)**_

_**Side Special: Pecking Circle (Woody flies around in circles with his beak out, if opponents are in the circle, they'll be hit multiple times before being launched by decent knockback, this move has decent range and in total deals 17%, and the move last 5 seconds)**_

_**Down Special: Tree Peck (A long tree appears by Woody, Woody then pecks the tree rapidly, cutting the tree in half and making it fall, if the tree falls on opponents, they deal 19%, this move has long range but has slow start lag with the tree falling, making it pretty easy for opponents to get out of the way)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_It's Pecking Time (Woody punches the opponent upward, which sends them floating in the middle of the stage, Woody then pecks the opponent rapidly a lot and for the final hits, he does two kicks and then a karate chop, if opponents are above 130%, they'll be KO'ed)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Woody points at the camera and laughs on the floor

Victory Animation 2: Woody flies around before going to the camera and smiling with his fist on his hips

Victory Animation 3: Woody runs around before looking at the camera and saying "That was easy!"

Victory Theme: The first 7 seconds of the Woody Woodpecker theme song

Defeat: He hits himself on the head with an angry expression on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he looks like now

2\. All of his colors turn yellow.

3\. All of his colors turn red

4\. All of his colors turn blue

5\. All of his colors turn green

6\. His stomach turns black with his feet turning orange, and his head turning white with the top of the head turning red, references Chilly Willy.

7\. His stomach turns brown and his feet turning orange, his head turns into a human white skin color, and his beak turns brown, references Wally Walrus.

8\. His stomach turns black and his feet turn white, and his head also turns black, with his beak turning white, references how old cartoons were black and white.

* * *

_**Stages**_

**The Forest (A simple forest)**

**Antartica (The home of Chilly Willy, you can die from the top or sides, and you can sometimes see Chilly Willy hanging around in the background and waving at the screen with a smile on his face)**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**31 / Spike**_


	8. Spike

_**31 / Spike**_

* * *

Series: Cowboy Bebop

Series Logo: The Swordfish II

Weight: 104

Run Speed: 1.619

Entrance: He flies on his Swordfish II and jumps out of it, landing on the stage as the ship flies away

Up Taunt: He throws his gun in the air and catches it, then puts it back in his pocket

Side Taunt: Points forward and says "You got no match for a bounty hunter like me."

Down Taunt: Holds a broom forward and says "Are all the fighters here like you? You got some classy moves for a cartoon character."

Idle Animation 1: He smokes a cigarette for a few seconds before dropping it on the floor and stomping it with his feet

Idle Animation 2: Wipes off his suit

Crawl: Yes

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two punches and a kick (11%)

Up Tilt: Does a high knee kick (10%)

Side Tilt: Does a kick (10%)

Down Tilt: Whips his pistol while crouching, has a chance to trip opponents (7%)

Dash Attack: Whips his gun forward (8%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Three quick kicks (11%)

Up Air: Does a bicycle kick twice (6%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick (12%)

Back Air: Does a axe kick twice, spikes opponents (12%)

Down Air: Does a foot stomp with one foot, spikes opponents (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Knees the opponent (2%)

Up Throw: Tosses the opponent upward (7%)

Forward Throw: Gets out a cigar and mushes it on the opponents head (5%)

Back Throw: Grabs them and tosses them behind him (5%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below them and stomps on them twice (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Throws his fist from front to back (18%)

Side Smash: Jumps forward while kicking twice (18%)

Down Smash: Legsweeps on the right side, then the left side (14%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Bang! (Gets out a Pistol and shoots forward, has start lag with him getting the gun out of his pocket, but when he deals damage to opponents it deals 19%, and the knockback is decent)**_

_**Up Special: Spiking Uppercut (Does a hard uppercut that goes straight upwards, deals 10% if opponents are in it, but the knockback is small)**_

_**Side Special: Backflip Jump (Does a long backflip, if the backflip hits opponents, it'll do 9% and bury them, if it happens in the air, it'll spike them, but has small knockback)**_

_**Down Special: Bounty Counter (If an opponent hits Spike while they're close to him, he'll pick them up, rise his knee and slam them on it, doing 25% with good knockback, if an opponent is far away from them, Spike will use two pistols at once, hitting twice but doing small knockback, with only 17%)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Bounty Final (Spike rushes forward, if the opponent is caught in the rush, they'll be treated to a cutscene, the other three Cowboy Bebop characters, Faye, Edward and Jet come in, shoot the opponent multiple times, and then Spike comes in with the final blow as he gets out his Pistol and shoots them in the head, if opponents are 140%, they'll be instantly KO'ed, also, there's no blood, because this fan fiction is for good boys and girls)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Spins his gun in his hand, puts it away, looks at the screen and says "That wasn't so hard."

Victory Animation 2: Puts a cigar in his mouth and smokes it while looking away from the screen.

Victory Animation 3: Cleans his gun with a napkin, looks at the screen while doing so and says, "You almost got my gun really dirty."

Defeat: Claps with a smile on his face

Song: The first 2 seconds of "Tank!", although it's repeated so it would sync up with the animations

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like in the show

2\. His suit turns red, and his shirt turns bright yellow, his shoes turn white, references Faye

3\. His suit and shirt turns white, with his hair turning dark red, references Edward

4\. His shirt turns dark red and his suit has some rips on it, his pants have some green squares on it and his shoes turn brown, references Jet Black

5\. His hair turns white with his shirt turning brown and his suit turns black, references Vicious

6\. Janitor disguise

7\. The janitor disguise again, but it's all red

8\. A black and white alt, doesn't reference anything

* * *

_Stage _

_**Train (Takes place on top of a moving train, is a bit bumpy, the only platform is the train, eventually the train will explode and you'll be airborne for a few seconds, before landing on another train)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers**_

_**33-35 / The Edds**_


	9. Ed, Edd n' Eddy

_**33-35 / Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_

* * *

Series: Ed, Edd n' Eddy

Series Logo: A jawbreaker

Weight: (Ed) 107, (Edd, or Double D) 96, and (Eddy) 86

Run Speed: (Ed) 2.145, (Edd) 1.828, and (Eddy) 1.52

Entrance: The three are shown on the top of the screen, the one the player selected falls on the stage while the other two go off the screen

**Up Taunt:**

(Ed) Rubs his nose with one finger

(Edd) Reads a book before putting it away

(Eddy) Gets a coin, throws it up in the air before catching it and putting it back in his pocket

**Side Taunt:**

(Ed) Laughs

(Edd) Does a small sneeze

(Eddy) Puts a small jawbreaker in his mouth before spitting it out

**Down Taunt:**

(Ed) Does a L sign on his forehead

(Edd) Same as Ed's

(Eddy) Same as Ed's

**Idle Animation: **

(Ed) Looks around the stage

(Edd) Wipes off his shirt

(Eddy) Fixes up his hair

Can Ed Crawl?: No

Can Edd Crawl?: Yes

Can Eddy Crawl?: Yes

Can Ed Wall Jump: Yes

Can Edd Wall Jump: No

Can Eddy Wall Jump: No

* * *

_**Normal Attacks (Ed)**_

Jab: Does a quick headbutt (5%)

Up Tilt: Thrusts his head upward (7%)

Side Tilt: Swipes the area around him with his arm (8%)

Down Tilt: Thrusts his leg out quickly (6%)

Dash Attack: Falls on the floor, has endlag with him getting up (10%)

* * *

_**Normal Attacks (Edd)**_

Jab: Two swipes with his arms (8%)

Up Tilt: Does a straight upward punch (5%)

Side Tilt: Does a kick (6%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (4%)

Dash Attack: Throws a long punch, is like Jigglypuff's Pound but comes out faster (8%)

* * *

_**Normal Attacks (Eddy)**_

Jab: A small punch and ends with a small uppercut (9%)

Up Tilt: Does a rising uppercut (6%)

Side Tilt: Forms an X with his fists (7%)

Down Tilt: Opens his mouth and lets out his gigantic green tongue (8%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (4%)

* * *

_**Aerial Attacks (Ed)**_

Neutral Air: Spins around with her arms extended (8%)

Up Air: Whacks his head from back to front (7%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick (6%)

Back Air: Does another dropkick (6%)

Down Air: Does a one foot stomp (11%)

* * *

_**Aerial Attacks (Edd)**_

Neutral Air: A kick (5%)

Up Air: Swipes his hand upward from front to back (3%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick (4%)

Back Air: Does a flurry of kicks behind him (9%)

Down Air: Does a corkscrew kick downward (8%)

* * *

_**Aerial Attacks (Eddy)**_

Neutral Air: Spins around with his arms and legs out (8%)

Up Air: Whacks his head from back to front (5%)

Forward Air: Does a slow but hard punch that spikes opponents (10%)

Back Air: Does a dropkick (4%)

Down Air: Does a double foot stomp kick (12%)

* * *

_**Throw Attacks (Ed)**_

Grab: Grabs with two hands

Pummel: Headbutts the opponent (2%)

Up Throw: Violently throws them upward (10%)

Forward Throw: Pushes them (6%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponent, and slowly throws them behind him (11%)

Down Throw: Eats the opponent, chews on them a little and spits them out (12%)

* * *

_**Throw Attacks (Edd)**_

Grab: Grabs with two hands

Pummel: Slaps the opponent (2%)

Up Throw: Tosses them upward (7%)

Forward Throw: Spins them around with the opponent in their hands, and then lets go of them (9%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponent, does a somersault on the ground and lets go of them, is like Ryu's back throw (9%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him as Edd steps repeatedly on them (11%)

* * *

_**Throw Attacks (Eddy)**_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Knees the opponent

Up Throw: Tosses them upward (4%)

Forward Throw: Headbutts them (5%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponent and tosses them behind him (7%)

Down Throw: Spins around in one place with the opponent in their hands and then slams them down onto the ground (10%)

* * *

**_Smash Attacks (Ed)_**

Up Smash: Quickly spins around like a drill upward, his head is the only part where damage can be taken (15%)

Side Smash: Does two swings with his fists (13%)

Down Smash: Quickly spins around with his arms out as if he's Crash Bandicoot (17%)

* * *

_**Smash Attacks (Edd)**_

Up Smash: Does a short karate chop straight up (12%)

Side Smash: Does another karate chop (10%)

Down Smash: Does a breakdance kick (Is like Mario's down smash) (11%)

* * *

_**Smash Attacks (Eddy)**_

Up Smash: Does a hard punch upward (11%)

Side Smash: Does a hard punch with his fist turning huge (12%)

Down Smash: Same as Edd's (13%)

* * *

**_Special Attacks (Ed)_**

**_Neutral Special: Marble (Ed spits out 10 small marbles, instead of moving, they stay there, when opponents go on them, they slip and deal 1%, this is kind of like Diddy Kong's Banana, where it gives the player more room to attack...but one thing, why does Ed have marbles in his mouth? Does he think they're _****_EDible?)_**

_**Up Special: Rising Ed (A corkscrew uppercut, it goes short, about the same height as Little Mac's horrible Rising Uppercut, deals 11% with small knockback)**_

_**Side Special: Mad Tackle (His face grows red as he gets an angry expression on his face and runs straight forward, goes about as far as Banjo and Kazooie's Wonderwing, deals 15% and has decent knockback, although has some start lag with him charing up for the tackle)**_

_**Down Special: Swap (Changes the character to Edd)**_

* * *

_**Special Attacks (Edd)**_

_**Neutral Special: Book (Edd gets out a book and rips out the pages fast, if you ever played Super Smash Brothers. Crusade, it's kinda like Phoenix's jab, although a little bit quicker, each page ripped out deals 2%, and is spammable)**_

_**Up Special: Edd-twister (Edd does a short jump and performs a flurry of kicks, is like Mii Brawler's Helicopter Kick, deals 13% and goes decently high)**_

**_Side Special: Squirt Gatling gun (Edd gets out the Squirt Gatling Gun, he cranks the cranking handle that's on it and it shoots out 6 long streams of water, this has long range and deals 15%, although it has very small knockback)_**

**_Down Special: Swap (Changes the character to Eddy)_**

* * *

_**Special Attacks (Eddy)**_

_**Neutral Special: Chew (Eddy opens his mouth wide, if opponents are close to Eddy, he'll chew on the opponent before throwing them out of his mouth, is like Wario's Chomp but doesn't heal, although he sends the opponent farther and it does more damage, each bite does 9%)**_

_**Up Special: Wind Up (Winds up with his arms out, is like Wario's Corkscrew, deals 14% and has small knockback)**_

_**Side Special: Eddy Cyclone (Spins around quickly, is like Mario's old Down Special, although a bit faster, deals 12% and has decent knockback)**_

_**Down Special: (Changes the character to Ed)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Jawbreaker Attack: (The three do a punch that if close to opponents will be treated to a cutscene with the three on a gigantic jawbreaker, the two then run on it making it move insanely fast, the jawbreaker knocks into opponents and sends them _****_flying, if the opponents are above 170%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Edd and Eddy are looking around, before Ed runs up and hugs them both while accidentally choking them and saying "I love you guys!"

Victory Animation 2: The three throw jawbreakers up in the air and put them in their mouth

Victory Animation 3: Edd and Eddy are posing before Ed accidentally pushes them out of the camera view while he has a confused expression on his face.

Song: The first 7 seconds of the Ed Edd n' Eddy theme song

Defeat: The three clap, Ed has a smile on his face, Edd has a slightly worried expression on his face and Eddy has a glare on his face

* * *

**_Alternate Costumes_**

Don't you think that's a lot for three characters?

* * *

_**Stage**_

**_The Neighborhood (The home of the three, you can only die on the top or sides, and you can see other characters like Rolf, Jonny, Razz, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah)_**

* * *

_**Next Time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**42 / TOM**_


	10. TOM

_**42 / TOM**_

* * *

Series: Toonami

Series Logo: The symbol on TOM's chest

Weight: 104

Run Speed: 1.618

Entrance: He's sitting on his chair before getting off of it as the chair disappears

Up Taunt: Spins his rifle in his hand before putting it away

Side Taunt: Makes a 'come on' gesture with his hand while saying "Come on, show me what you got."

Down Taunt: Changes to TOM 1.0 before turning back to TOM 6.0, there's also a really low chance that he'll change to Moltar instead of TOM 1.0

Idle Animation 1: Gets out his rifle and looks at it

Idle Animation 2: Looks around while aiming his rifle around

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: A punch and then a kick (10%)

Up Tilt: Does a quick hit with his elbow diagonally upward (4%)

Side Tilt: Two quick kicks (7%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (5%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (4%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins around with his arms extended (9%)

Up Air: Does a bicycle kick (6%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick (6%)

Back Air: Does a backfist (5%)

Down Air: Does a diagonal corkscrew kick, is like Luigi's down air but lasts longer (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Knees the opponent (2%)

Up Throw: Tosses them upward and then shoots them three with his rifle in the back (10%)

Forward Throw: Punches them three times (9%)

Back Throw: Spins around with the opponent in their hands and lets go of them (5%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him as he repeatedly and rapidly stomps on them (11%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Two hard swings with his feet upward (16%)

Side Smash: Does a hard strike with his fist (15%)

Down Smash: Does a split kick (13%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Rifle (TOM gets out a rifle and shoots bullets, this is spammable and he can move left or right while shooting, each bullet deals 2%, but the knockback is very small)**_

_**Up Special: Back Booster (TOM uses a jetpack that's on his back to fly upwards, it's a pretty slow recovery and goes decently high, and it lasts 4 seconds before it has to charge again, which takes 15 seconds)**_

**_Side Special: Sticky Grenade (TOM throws a blue sticky grenade, can stay on opponents and stick on the ground, is on there for 4 seconds before it explodes, deals 11% with small knockback, also, if you touch anyone else while having the sticky grenade on you, the grenade will stick on them instead, so it's basically an extreme version of Hot Potato)_**

**_Down Special: Hex Shield (A shield that has hexagons on it appears over TOM, if a heavy projectile touches it, it'll reflect it, and it makes the projectile's original damage stronger by adding 5% percent and have more knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Flurry TOM (TOM rushes forward, any opponents caught in his rush will be treated to a flurry of kicks, and it ends with him giving three hard kicks, if opponents are above 150%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: TOM checks around while aiming his gun, he then puts it away while looking away from the camera (If playing against Spike, he'll say "We might talk and act the same, but one's still better, and that's me.")

Victory Animation 2: TOM looks at the camera and says "Later..." before flying off with his Back Booster

Victory Animation 3: Looks at the camera and says "Well, all good things come to an end."

Song: TOM 4.0's Sign Off

Defeat: Claps

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. TOM 6.0

2\. TOM 5.0

3\. TOM 3.0

4\. TOM 1.0 (I'm aware that TOM 1.0 is shorter than the others, to fix this issue, i wanted to give him a mech suit that makes him the heights of his other versions, and since his Up Special mostly comes out of his back, this alternate instead uses the feet to give him a boost, something like out of Iron Man, and he uses two joysticks in the mech suit to move around

5\. TOM 6.0, all colors are red

6\. TOM 5.0, all colors are dark green

7\. TOM 3.0, all colors are orange

8\. TOM 1.0, has a dark blue and orange head, with green glass on it, and the rest of his body is also dark blue and orange, this references the first host of Toonami, Moltar.

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**Toonami (The entire stage is colored dark blue with stripes along with two screens in the back, each of the screens showing Toonami shows (that aren't based off something that's not a cartoon), along with four platforms on the sides**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**48 / Mordecai & Rigby**_


	11. Mordecai & Rigby

_**48 / Mordecai & Rigby**_

* * *

Series: Regular Show

Series Logo: The R in the Regular Show logo

Gimmick: Duo characters, works like Ice Climbers, Mordecai is the main one you control

Weight: (Both Mordecai and Rigby) 101

Run Speed: 1.534

Entrance: They use the time machine to get on the stage

Up Taunt: They turn into Susan and notice with a surprised and confused expression on their faces before turning back to normal

Side Taunt: They shout "Oooooooh!"

Down Taunt: Mordecai gets out his hand as a request to play Rock, Paper & Scissors. This is a taunt that other players can interact with, for example, if you're playing as Spongebob, you can go up to Mordecai, press the taunt button three times to play with him, think of it as the Rock Paper Scissors taunt from Team Fortress 2

Idle Animation: Rigby steps his foot on the ground impatiently, while Mordecai stretches his arms

Can they Crawl: Mordecai can't, but Rigby can.

Can they Wall Jump: Yes for both of them.

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Both Mordecai and Rigby attack's do separate damage, but they're added up to their total, so just know that.

Jab: Both do a punch and a kick (14%)

Up Tilt: Both swipe their hands twice upward (11%)

Side Tilt: Both do a kick (10%)

Down Tilt: Both thrust their foot quickly, is spammable (3%)

Dash Attack: Rigby does a roll, while Mordecai does two kicks (14%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Both do a kick (9%)

Up Air: Both do a bicycle kick (7%)

Forward Air: Both do a slow but hard punch that spikes opponents (17%)

Back Air: Both do a dropkick (12%)

Down Air: Both repeatedly and rapidly stomps below themselves (16%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Rigby runs forward and grabs the opponent and puts them in front of Mordecai

Pummel: Mordecai bunches them (2%)

Up Throw: Rigby tosses the opponent up in the air (6%)

Forward Throw: Rigby punches the opponent in the back, sending them flying to Mordecai, and then Mordecai punches them in the stomach (11%)

Back Throw: Rigby pushes the opponent to Mordecai, who then grabs them and does a suplex on them (13%)

Down Throw: Rigby tosses them up in the air, the two then jump in the air and slam the opponent into the ground, it also buries them (15%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Both do two kicks upward diagonally (14%)

Side Smash: They do two hard swipes with both of their hands (15%)

Down Smash: Mordecai does a hard punch, with Rigby doing the same on the other side (17%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Put The Hurt on Em' (Mordecai grabs Rigby and jumps not so high into the air, then a trampoline appears and Mordecai throws Rigby into the trampoline, sending him flying straight forward, the range goes very far and goes really fast, deals 14% to opponents, there's also a chance Rigby will turn into a ball of fire, kinda like how Luigi's Green Missile can misfire, if he does turn into a ball of fire, it'll deal 21% to opponents)**_

_**Up Special: The Power (Mordecai and Rigby get out The Power, this is a good recovery that goes very high but has startlag with them quickly saying "Take us on the stage, take us on the stage!", also works like Mewtwo's Teleport)**_

_**Side Special: Maximum Glove (Mordecai and Rigby dons the Maximum Glove, they use the glove to shoot a red beam out of it, this can be charged, if you tap the Special button, it'll shoot a red beam that has short range and deals 9%, along with small knockback, if you charge it for 2 seconds, it'll shoot a red beam again, this time the range is decent and deals 16%, the knockback this time is also decent, if you charge it for 6 seconds, it'll shoot a long range beam that deals 29% that has great knockback)**_

_**Down Special: Golf Cart (Mordecai and Rigby drive the Golf Cart, is like Wario's Motorcycle, goes pretty slow but deals 15% when it hits opponents, and has decent knockback)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Death Kwon Do (Mordecai and Rigby punch the opponent, they're then set up in the air in the middle of the stage, Mordecai and Rigby give the opponent heavy punches and kicks, it ends with the two rubbing their hands, and giving them two karate chops with one fist slam, all while saying "DEATH. KWON. DO!", if opponents are above 130%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: The two ride around in the Cart and then face the camera with doing the peace hand and with a smile on their faces

Victory Animation 2: The two shout into the sky while yelling "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Victory Animation 3: Mordecai tries to do a pose, but Rigby comes in front of the camera and yells "HAMBONING!" while..well, hamboning

Song: The last 10 seconds of the Regular Show outro

Defeat: Rigby looks behind while shaking in anger, and Mordecai tries to calm him down

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What they look like normally in the show

2\. Mordecai turns green, while Rigby turns white, references Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost

3\. Mordecai turns dark red, while Rigby turns khaki, references Benson and Mr. Maellard

4\. Future Mordecai and Rigby (Not the ones from the movie, the one from the episode Party Tonight)

5\. Their halloween costumes from the first Terror Tales of the Park

6\. Future Mordecai and Rigby (From the movie)

7\. Mordecai turns dark yellow and Rigby turns dark green

8\. Mordecai turns white and Rigby turns bright yellow

* * *

**_Stages_**

_**The Park (You can die on the top, bottom or sides, takes place outside of the house)**_

_**The Final Battle (Takes place in space, you fight on meteors which you can use as small platforms, while Pops and his brother Anti-Pops fight in the background, you can die on the top, bottom or sides)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

**_32 / Samurai Jack_**


	12. Samurai Jack

_**32 / Jack**_

* * *

Series: Samurai Jack

Series Logo: Jack's eyes

Weight: 104

Speed: 1.595

Entrance: Comes from Aku's time portal

Up Taunt: Throws his katana up in the air while it spins, then catches it

Side Taunt: Jack says "You have no match for a katana forged by gods."

Down Taunt: Spins his katana with his hand

Idle Animation: Looks behind him

Crawl: Yes

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two kicks and a swipe with his katana (9%)

Up Tilt: Puts his katana in the ground and whacks his head from front to back (5%)

Side Tilt: Twirls his katana, hits multiple times (11%)

Down Tilt: A sweep with his katana (7%)

Dash Attack: A slash with his katana (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Slashes his katana all around his body, like Ike's neutral air (7%)

Up Air: A quick thrust upward with his katana (7%)

Forward Air: Grabs his katana with both hands to do a long, but hard slash, spikes opponents (14%)

Back Air: Does a stab behind him (4%)

Down Air: Slashes under him, also spikes (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs them with one hand

Pummel: Headbutts them (2%)

Up Throw: Throws them in the air and slices them in the back with his katana (13%)

Forward Throw: Throws them on the ground, bouncing them away from him (11%)

Back Throw: Slashes his katana on the opponent's side to get them over behind him (14%)

Down Throw: Slides the opponent under him, does a short jump and then stabs them in the back (16%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Two hard slashes with his katana upward (19%)

Side Smash: Another two hard slashes with his katana (21%)

Down Smash: Does a slash in front of him, then another one behind him (16%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Bleeding Slash (Jack does one slash in front of him, when he hits the opponent, his katana makes them bleed, and by bleed i mean it makes them take 2% every second, and it'll make them bleed for about 3 seconds, before it goes away, this move has no knockback but the katana deals 12%)**_

_**Up Special: Spinning Katana (Jack spins around with his katana, is like Link's up special, but you can charge it up to make it go higher, hits multiple times but in total deals 20%)**_

**_Side Special: Buried Stab (Jack holds his katana with both hands and thrusts it down, if it hits an opponent, it buries them, you can charge this to make them buried even longer, up to 7 seconds, of course, they can still get out of it though, although it'll be harder to do so, the only downside to this is that it does no damage)_**

**_Down Special: Samurai Counter (A simple counter attack, uses his katana to do so, has good knockback and deals 19%)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Samurai Takedown (Jack rushes forward, if opponents are caught it in it, they'll be taken into the top middle of the stage, where they'll be slashed many times by Jack's katana, he then turns around, and says "You are done for." while the screen fades to black, before he does another hard slash, if opponents are above 130%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Jack does two slashes in front of himself, before putting his katana in a saya (A case for a katana) with his eyes closed

Victory Animation 2: Jack spins his katana up in the air before catching it while saying "I have no mercy for silly cartoon characters."

Victory Animation 3: Jack cleans his katana with his hand, puts it next to him while looking in the sky and saying "I have to get back, back to the past."

Song: Last 8 seconds of the Samurai Jack theme song

Defeat: Claps with a small smile on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he looks like through seasons 1 to 4

2\. Wears a yellow and black robe

3\. Wears a dark purple and dark pink robe

4\. (Requested by Emperor Void) Wears his outfit from the episode 'Jack and the Rave'

5\. (Also requested by Emperor Void) Wears his 'Jackie the Blade' outfit from the episode 'Jack and the Gangsters'

6\. Mad Jack (An evil version of Jack)

7\. Apathy (One of the manifestation's Jack's conscience has)

8\. What he looks like in season 5

* * *

**_Stage_**

**_Aku City (The world where Aku took over, you can die on the top, sides, or bottom)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers**_

_**10 / Bart**_


	13. Bart

_**10 / Bart **_

* * *

Series: The Simpsons

Series Logo: A eaten donut

Weight: 94

Speed: 1.507

Entrance: Rides on a skateboard, gets off of it as it disappears

Up Taunt: Blows a raspberry

Side Taunt: Does a short backflip with a smile on his face

Down Taunt: Eats a hot dog before putting it away

Idle Animation: Fixes up his hair

Idle Animation 2: Digs in his nose and then smushes the booger on his shirt

Crawl: Yes

Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two swings with his fist and a kick (10%)

Up Tilt: A quick head thrust upward (3%)

Side Tilt: Does a fast kick (5%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (6%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (6%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: A kick, like Mario's neutral air (4%)

Up Air: A bicycle kick (8%)

Forward Air: Does a dropkick (7%)

Back Air: Hits behind with his elbow (5%)

Down Air: Repeatedly stomps under him (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Knees the opponent (1%)

Up Throw: Does a small uppercut, sending the opponent directly upwards (10%)

Forward Throw: Spins around in the same place with the opponent in their hands before letting go of them (12%)

Back Throw: Grabs them and tosses them behind him (9%)

Down Throw: Slams them under him (8%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Does a short jump with a bicycle kick upward (15%)

Side Smash: Uses a chair to slam it on the opponent (17%), does more damage on the back (23%)

Down Smash: Swings his arms in front of him and behind him (13%)

* * *

_Special Attacks (This is a little bit complex, so just try and hang with me here)_

_**Neutral Special: Slingshot (Fires a rock in his slingshot, is directional and has three different levels by charging it)**_

_**Level 1: Pebble (Bart fires a small pebble, this comes out very fast but has very small knockback and only does 2%)**_

_**Level 2: Rock (Bart fires a rock, comes out at a decent speed and has decent knockback, does 13%)**_

_**Level 3: Boulder (Bart fires a boulder, comes out at a slow speed but has great knockback, does 26%)**_

_**Up Special: Hook (Dons the Bartman outfit, is like Joker's up special, you can not grab opponents with this though, so it's only good for recovering)**_

_**Side Special: Skateboard (Uses his skateboard, is exactly like Wario's side special, except a bit faster, when you hit an opponent with the skateboard, it'll do 10%)**_

_**Down Special: Mischievous Backpack (Bart digs in his backpack, he can pull out only one of four things, like Peach's down special)**_

_**1: Pie (Bart gets out a pie, he can lay this pie on the ground, if opponents step on it, the pie will create a small explosion that does 12%, the chance of him getting this is very common)**_

_**2: Banana (Bart gets out a banana, he can throw it, when opponents step on it, they slip and fall, is like Diddy Kong's down special, does not do any damage, the chance of him getting this is common also)**_

_**3: Krusty Toy (Bart gets out a toy that's Krusty The Clown, he can throw it at opponents, if he does, they'll be stunned, does not work in the air)**_

_**4: Time Stopping Clock (Bart gets out a small clock, he presses it and it stops time, but don't worry, this isn't overpowered, as it stops Bart also, and then, the opponent is flipped upside down, making them fall downward, and there's no way they can't escape out of it, the only bad thing about this is that it has a really, really, REALLY low chance to happen)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**The Bartman: (No, not the song, the superhero he goes as, Bart rushes forward, if opponents are caught in his rush, they'll be taken to a cutscene where there in the center of a city in a dark night, they're then slashed in multiple directions rapidly, and then, for the last hit, Bart does a axe kick, if opponents are above 140%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Bart's drawing his face on the ground with a marker, he's giggling before the announcer says 'WINS!' as he looks at the camera with a shocked expression on his face

Victory Animation 2: Bart chews on bubblegum before the bubble pops and the gum goes all on his face

Victory Animation 3: Principal Skinner is looking around for Bart, before he's in his underwear for no reason, until it's revealed that Bart actually did it using the time stopping clock, as he looks at him while laughing

Song: The last 7 seconds of the Simpsons credits theme

Defeat: Claps with a smile on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he looks like in the show now

2\. Wears a blue shirt, and has brighter colors, references his old design

3\. Wears a purple shirt and yellow shorts

4\. Wears a green shirt and black shorts

5\. Cupcake Kid costume

6\. Wears a pink shirt with pink shorts

7\. Wears a black shirt with gray shorts

8\. Dresses up like Krusty The Clown

* * *

_**Stages**_

**_Moe's (Takes place in front of Moe's bars, has characters like Moe and Barney in the background, you can only die on the top or sides)_**

**_Nuclear Power Plant (The job of Homer, takes place on top of the power planets, you can die on the top, sides or bottom)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**36 / Stitch**_


	14. Stitch

_**36 / Stitch**_

* * *

Series: Lilo & Stitch

Series Logo: A palm tree

Weight: 79

Speed: 1.906

Entrance: Walks forward while in his true form (When he has four arms), then turns into his disguised form (What he normally looks like)

Up Taunt: Waves at the screen with a smile on his face

Side Taunt: Turns into his true form while growling with a grin on his face, before turning back into his normal form

Down Taunt: Gets out a guitar, he tries to play it but does a horrible job doing so, he gets angry and then smashes it on the ground

Idle Animation: Scratches his head

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: A quick headbutt (1%)

Up Tilt: Whacks his head from back to front (5%)

Side Tilt: Does a baby freeze while kicking with one foot (6%)

Down Tilt: A sweep with his arm (5%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (4%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins around while facing the screen with his arms and legs out (7%)

Up Air: Thrusts one foot upward (6%)

Forward Air: A drop kick (8%)

Back Air: Repeatedly steps his feet behind him (11%)

Down Air: A flurry of kicks, like Yoshi's down air (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with his two hands

Pummel: Bites them (2%)

Up Throw: Kicks the opponent directly upward (10%)

Forward Throw: Whacks his head forward on the opponent (11%)

Back Throw: Spins around whlie moving across the stage, then letting go of them (12%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him as he repeatedly steps on them (14%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: A hard bicycle kick with two feet (17%)

Side Smash: Turns into his true form and does a hard slap with his four arms (20%)

Down Smash: A swing with his arm in front of him, then another one behind him (15%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Acid Bullets (Spits out numerous bullets of acid from his mouth, has decent range but with small knockback, you can hold it for it to last longer, up to 5 seconds, in total deals 18%)**_

_**Up Special: Stitchfoot (Stitch turns directly upward with both of his feet out, goes decently high and deals 10% when in contact with opponents)**_

_**Side Special: Jump Kick (Stitch jumps forward while doing a kick, is like Diddy Kong's side special, is good for recovery and the range is good, deals 14% damage)**_

_**Down Special: Digging Stitch (Stitch digs into the ground, he can be there for 5 seconds before popping out, when he pops out, he does a hard uppercut that does 19%)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Laser Rush (Goes to the top center of the stage and turns into his true form and dons his Experiment 626 outfit, rides a jetpack while shooting multiple lasers out of his laser guns while one of them are charging up a huge laser, after 5 seconds of shooting multiple lasers, the last one shoots a giant beam for 6 seconds, the beam and lasers are also directional, if opponents are above 140%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Does a backflip before landing it and looking at the camera with a smile on his face

Victory Animation 2: Is digging the ground while the camera is behind him, Stitch then looks behind him with a confused expression on his face

Victory Animation 3: Wears a hula skirt while doing a Hula (A Hawaiian dance)

Defeat: Claps slowly with a angry expression on his face

Song: The last 6 seconds of the Lilo & Stitch intro

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. Disguised form, what he normally looks like

2\. His body turns yellow while his ears turn red, references Experiment 625

3\. His body turns red while his ears turn dark yellow, references Experiment 627

4\. His body turns green, along with his ears, doesn't reference anything.

5\. Wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt with red palm tree leaves on it

6\. Wears a blue Hawaiian shirt with white and blue palm tree leaves on it

7\. Wears a red Hawaiian shirt with blue palm tree leaves on it

8\. Elvis Stitch (Yes, that's a real thing, and it's official)

* * *

_**No stage for this guy, I don't think there's any interesting locations in the Lilo & Stitch universe for a stage**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**63 / Nathan Explosion**_


	15. Nathan Explosion

_**63 / Nathan Explosion**_

* * *

Series: Metalocalypse

Series Logo: The thing under the Dethklok logo

Weight: 107

Speed: 1.18

Entrance: Walks forward onto the stage, with a angry look on his face

Up Taunt: Bangs his head

Side Taunt: Gets out his microphone and screams into it

Down Taunt: Points forward and says "Give up now while you're at it."

Idle Animation: Scratches his back

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: A slow punch, like Ganondorf's jab (13%)

Up Tilt: Does a slow axe kick, buries opponents (10%)

Side Tilt: A quick hit with his elbow (7%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (6%)

Dash Attack: A hard kick (13%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Two kicks (12%)

Up Air: A slow bicycle kick (9%)

Forward Air: A dropkick (8%)

Back Air: A slow punch that spikes (13%)

Down Air: Bangs his head downward, also spikes opponents (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Bangs his head on the opponent (2%)

Up Throw: Grabs the opponent with two hands and tosses them upward (10%)

Forward Throw: Slams the opponent down in front of him (10%)

Back Throw: Whacks his head from back to front under the opponent, sending them behind him (12%)

Down Throw: Bangs his head on the opponent, burying them (13%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Gets out his microphone and screams into it while looking up, causes sound waves to go directly upward (17%)

Side Smash: Gets out a rock guitar and swings 2 times with it (24%)

Down Smash: Two drums appear on both sides by Nathan, he gets out two drum sticks and slams the sticks on the drums, if opponents are near him, they'll be buried (18%)

_**Note: I know he doesn't use any of these instruments in the show, but i thought it'd be cooler than just him using his arms or legs**_

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Scream Shatter (Nathan screams into the air, creating sound waves around him, when the waves hit opponents, it stuns them for a while, although the range for the sound waves is short)**_

_**Up Special: Uppercut (Does a uppercut, goes pretty short but has great knock back, is better used as an attack than a recovery, deals 17%)**_

**_Side Special: Bring Down The Skeletons (Skeleton arms rise out of the ground, if opponents are above the arms, they'll be dragged straight down inside the stage for a second, during this, they'll be damaged multiple times, in total it'll deal 27%, and when it's finished, the skeletons will throw the opponent out, having small knockback)_**

**_Down Special: Scream Beam (A white outline appears on Nathan, suddenly, he screams with his eyes glowing white, and a beam appears above him, the beam goes pretty short but when it hits opponents, it'll deal 30% and have decent knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Dethklok (Nathan does a swing with his fist, if opponents are caught to it, they'll be brought to a cutscene where the Dethklok band does a song, with Nathan, of course, screaming his lungs off on the microphone, when the cutscene is finished, if the opponent is above 140%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Nathan plays a rock guitar with a smile on his face

Victory Animation 2: The camera zooms behind Nathan while he looks behind him at the camera and says "Don't make me come back."

Victory Animation 3: Nathan is looking around while the camera zooms onto him, then he turns around, notices the camera and punches it in anger

Song: The first 8 seconds of the Metalocalypse intro

Defeat: He claps fast in anger, with a angry expression on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he looks like normally in the show

2\. Wears a red dark shirt with brown pants

3\. Wears a dark blue shirt with dark green pants

4\. Wears a dark orange shirt with dark purple pants

5\. Wears a camo shirt with dark brown pants

6\. Wears a dark yellow shirt with dark white pants

7\. Wears no shirt, with dark green pants

8\. Wears no shirt, with black pants

* * *

_**Stage**_

**Dethklok Band (A edgy looking stage with the Dethklok band playing in the background, if you're not playing as Nathan, he'll be with the band, but if you are playing as him, he won't be there, you can die on the top, sides or bottom)**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**74 / K.O**_


	16. KO

_**74 / K.O**_

* * *

Series: OK K.O. Lets Be Heroes!

Series Logo: KO's fist

Gimmick: By his percentage, KO has a meter that says 'TKO', when he's over 110%, he transforms into his rage induced counterpart, T.K.O., he's much more powerful, but, he becomes lighter and slower, meaning he becomes more easy to knock off, and some of the moves stay the same

Weight: 90 (TKO, 81)

Speed: 1.76 (TKO, 1.19)

Entrance: Walks from the background of the stage while saying "Ok, let's do this!"

Up Taunt: Looks at the screen and does a peace sign with a smile on his face (TKO, slams his fist together)

Side Taunt: Drinks a soda can before tossing it behind him, the can actually has a hitbox and can damage opponents, does 1%

Down Taunt: Points forward and says "Talk is boring, let's fight more!" (TKO, Points forward and says "I'd rather talk about nothing than fight a loser.")

Idle Animation 1: Looks behind him and thinks someone is behind him, is about to throw a punch but is dumbfounded once he realizes that no one's there (TKO, the same)

Idle Animation 2: Sneezes (TKO, coughs)

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: A punch and a small uppercut (10%) (TKO, a hard swing with his fist and then a long uppercut (15%)

Up Tilt: Rises his fist in the air directly upward (5%)

Side Tilt: A long swing with his fist (9%)

Down Tilt: A quick thrust with his foot, is spammable (2%) (TKO, a slow legsweep, 7%)

Dash Attack: A jumping kick (11%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does one kick, like Mario (6%), (TKO, does three kicks, 11%)

Up Air: A bicycle kick (7%) (TKO, 10%)

Forward Air: A fast hard punch that spikes (13%) (TKO, A slow, hard punch that spikes, 17%)

Back Air: Does a dropkick (9%)

Down Air: Double foot stomp kick (12%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand (TKO, grabs with two hands)

Pummel: Punches them (2%)

Up Throw: Does a hard uppercut (13%)

Forward Throw: Throws them (8%)

Back Throw: Grabs them by the stomach and does a suplex (14%)

Down Throw: Grabs them by the head and slams them into the ground, buries opponents (11%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Slams his two fist together directly upward (15%)

Side Smash: Winds up his fist, like Sonic, and does a hard punch (17%)

Down Smash: A quick legsweep in front, then another one behind him (14%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Lightball (KO shoots a ball of blue light forward out of his hands, if used in the air, will go down **_**_diagonally, does 8%, if TKO, he shoots a purple ball of light forward and deals 14%, although this comes out slower, the knockback is also small)_**

**_Up Special: Multi-Hitting Uppercut (KO does a flurry of punches that ends with a uppercut, doesn't go very high but has decent knockback, this is the same for TKO, deals 16%)_**

**_Side Special: Charging Fist (KO charges forward with both of his fist out, goes very fast and the range goes far while having good knockback, deals 15%, if TKO, it goes slow and the range goes short, but deals 22%)_**

**_Down Special: Ground Uppercut (Whacks his head forward, trapping the opponent in the air, then KO jumps and does a uppercut that slams the opponent into the ground, comes out fast and deals 14% with good knockback, if TKO, it's the same thing, but the damage is 23%, but also has small knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Perfect KO (KO and TKO mash up to create Perfect KO, Perfect KO rushes forward, he then gives the opponent a very fast flurry of punches, before giving them two punches to the stomach, then a hard uppercut, if opponents are above 140%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: KO fixes up his hair, looks at the screen giving a thumbs up and says "A job well done for me!" (TKO, Looks behind at the camera and says "This won't be the last time you'll see me.")

Victory Animation 2: KO jumps in the air with excitement, then puts his fists on his hips while looking at the camera with a smile on his face (TKO, Looks around himself, then screams into the air)

Victory Animation 3: KO's drawing in a notebook, before the camera zooms up into him, and he looks at it with a confused expression on his face (TKO, Looks at the camera and says "You guys are pathetic, i'm outta here." and then vanishes)

Song: The first 7 seconds of the OK K.O intro

Defeat: KO claps with a smirk on his face (TKO, facepalms in anger)

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What KO and TKO normally look like in the show

2\. KO wears a yellow headband with a yellow jacket and orange tank top, TKO goes for the same, except the headband, because, well, he doesn't have one

3\. KO has black hair with a black headband, a black jacket and black tank top, TKO goes for the same

4\. KO has a purple headband with a purple jacket and blue tank top, TKO goes for the same

5\. KO has a cyan headband with a red jacket and brown tank top, TKO goes for the same

6\. KO has a grey headband with a white jacket and white tank top, TKO goes for the same

7\. KO's Were-Puppy form, TKO also has one too

8\. KO in his Were-Puppy form again, along with TKO, the colors are the same ones from their second alt

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**Lakewood Plaza Turbo (The main setting of the show, takes place in front of a store, you can use trucks on the sides as platforms, and the roof of the store as another one, you can die on the top or sides only)**_

* * *

**_75 / Angel Dust_**


	17. Angel Dust

_**75 / Angel Dust**_

* * *

Series: Hazbin Hotel

Series Logo: The key in the Hazbin Hotel logo

Weight: 79

Speed: 1.683

Entrance: Jumps out of a red heart, the heart then vanishes when he jumps out

Up Taunt: Checks his drum gun

Side Taunt: Has a sly look on his face and says "Don't get you're taco in a twist, baby."

Down Taunt: Does a come on motion with his drum gun while saying "If you wanna act like a real man, ask your dad."

Idle Animation: Does a big smile, showing his teeth with a big shine coming off of one

Crawl: Yes, when crawling, he'll sometime say "Spider-dust, spider-dust, does whatever a spider can."

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two kick swings (9%)

Up Tilt: A leaping uppercut in front of himself (7%)

Side Tilt: A hard slap (8%)

Down Tilt: A quick legsweep (6%)

Dash Attack: Rapidly spins around with his six arms out, (11%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Two quick kicks (9%)

Up Air: Thrusts out his two feet directly upward (11%)

Forward Air: Does a corkscrew with his two feet, hits multiple times (11%)

Back Air: Slaps behind him (3%)

Down Air: Does a corkscrew kick with his two feet, hits multiple times (13%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with four arms

Pummel: Headbutts them (2%)

Up Throw: Throws them upward (7%)

Forward Throw: Grows six arms and punches them with all six, sending the opponent away (10%)

Back Throw: Grabs them with four arms and sends them behind him (6%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and steps on them two times (11%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Does a short hop with a bicycle kick (16%)

Side Smash: Claps with all his six arms (22%)

Down Smash: Sweeps with his leg, then another sweep with his other leg on the opposite direction (13%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Heart Trap (Summons a big red heart in front of him, if an opponent are in the heart, they'll be shrinked and sucked into it, while the heart also shrinks, once it stops shrinking, the opponent will be launched out, the range for the heart is short, because like i said, it's right next to him, and the knockback is small, but it deals 19%)_**

**_Up Special: Corkspider (Does a corkscrew kick with one foot, doesn't go that high and deals only 10%, and has small knockback)  
_**

**_Side Special: Sliding Spider (Slides forward with his drum gun, shooting forward also, deals 21% and has decent knockback, and he goes very far when sliding)_**

**_Down Special: Angel Bomb (Throws a pink bomb on his left and right sides, has good range and decent knockback, deals both deal 18% when it hits opponents, in total deals 36%)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Full Demon (Angel Dust goes into a Full Demon mode, it's not shown in the show, only as a shadow, but i thought it'd be cool if i made what it could look like..anyways, he looks more violent and a bit more realistic, almost looking like a real spider, for what he does, he does a fast and hard scratch with one of his six arms, he then scratches and hits the opponent a couple of more times, while spitting out poison, and then, for the last hit, he spits out a log of fire from his mouth, if opponents are above 150%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Crouches in a..questionable pose, looks at the screen and says "Go home and learn to get better, will ya?"

Victory Animation 2: Throws a Angel Bomb in the air, hoping to catch it before it explodes, he does catch it but it blows up right in his face

Victory Animation 3: Does a pose with his drum gun while looking at the screen in a hand and says "Don't get your heart so twisted up!"

Song: Last 8 seconds of Angel Dust's theme song

Defeat: Claps with four arms and glare on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like in the pilot

2\. His old design (Wore a hat, colors looked darker)

3\. Skin turns blue, with blue gloves, along with blue and dark blue striped suit, and dark blue pants

4\. His old design, same as his third alt, the only thing that changes is the hat, which turns blue

5\. Skin turns red, with yellow gloves, along with a yellow and orange striped suit, and orange pants

6\. Old design, same as fifth alt, only thing that changes is his hat, turns yellow

7\. (Just for fun) Turns into a realistic white spider, has the clothes from his current design

8\. Also turns into a realistic spider, this time, he's grey, still keeps the clothes from his old design

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**Hell Casino (A casino in the hell of the Hazbin Hotel universe, has demons in the background playing the lottery, gambling and other regular casino stuff, you can use tables and lottery machines at platforms on the sides, you can only die on the top and sides)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**28 / Captain N**_


	18. Captain N

_**28 / Captain N**_

* * *

Series: Captain N: The Game Master

Series Logo: The letter N in the Captain N logo

Weight: 92

Speed: 1.672

Entrance: Jumps out of a TV, with some electricity on him, before the TV and the electricity disappears

Up Taunt: Spins his NES blaster in his hand

Side Taunt: Taps a button on the NES controller he has on his waist

Down Taunt: Puts his hand out and shows one out of four classic Nintendo consoles, like Pac Man's Namco Roulette, consoles are: NES, SNES, Game & Watch and Game Boy

Idle Animation: Stands upright with his fist on his hip

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Does a hit with his shoulder and then does a kick (10%)

Up Tilt: Rises his kneecap upward (5%)

Side Tilt: Does two kick swings (14%)

Down Tilt: Does a weak but quick stab with his blaster (2%)

Dash Attack: Swings his blaster (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: One kick (9%)

Up Air: A bicycle kick (11%)

Forward Air: Rapidly stomps his feet in front of him (10%)

Back Air: Does a dropkick (12%)

Down Air: The infamous NES accessory, the Roll & Rocker, appears under him, he then gets sent straight down, along with the R&R stuck on his feet, it spikes when it hits opponents (19%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Uses the U-Force as if it was telekinesis, has good range

Pummel: Pushes a button on the joystick of the U-Force, shocks the opponent with red electricity coming out of them

Up Throw: Sends them up (9%)

Forward Throw: Spins the opponent around in the air before tossing them (11%)

Back Throw: Sends them flying behind him (10%)

Down Throw: Flies them straight down (12%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Two kicks upward, like Sonic's Up Smash (18%)

Side Smash: Two swings with his fists (16%)

Down Smash: Spins around with the R&R on him (19%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: NES Blaster (Shoots a red laser forward, when it hits opponents, it both explodes and stuns opponents, the laser starts off slow but later on goes faster, deals 21%, although has small knockback and bad range)_**

**_Up Special: Rising Cap (Like his Up Tilt, he rises his kneecap upward, and then ends it with a kick, doesn't go very high and has decent knockback, and does 16%)_**

**_Side Special: Power Pad (A Power Pad appears below Captain N, he then steps on it rapidly, and he steps on it so hard that it creates ruptures in the ground in front of him, the ruptures go very far and have good knockback, does 28%, although it has start lag with him stepping on it rapidly)_**

**_Down Special: LaserScope (He puts on a LaserScope, he shouts "Fire!" and a laser gets shot from it, the laser has long range and decent knockback, deals 20%)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**The Game Master (Captain N uses a Super Scope, for visuals, he wears a LaserScope and wears a Power Pad for a cape, he presses the trigger on the Super Scope, creating a gigantic laser, works like Samus's final smash, has long range and good knockback, if opponents are above 140%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Does a high front flip and looks at the screen, gives a peace sign while saying "Didn't need the Game Genie for that one!"

Victory Animation 2: Does two punches before looking away from the camera while holding his blaster by his face

Victory Animation 3: Looks around before a green alien comes out of a TV behind him and grabs him in the TV

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like in the show (Season 2 design)

2\. Wears a blue and yellow jacket, with a dark green shirt and brown pants

3\. Wears a green and blue jacket, with a red shirt and dark green pants, and blonde hair

4\. Wears a pink and purple jacket, with a orange shirt and grey pants

5\. Wears a black and grey jacket, with a grey shirt and black pants

6\. Gets a green and black color palette, references the original Game Boy

7\. Default costume, but he's completely 8-bit, and 2D

8\. The second alternate color, except 8-bit and 2D as well

* * *

**_Stage_**

**_Videoland (The main setting of Captain N: The Game Master, Videoland, where all the video game worlds are in, takes place in a castle, which has Simon, Pit, and Princess Lana in the background watching, has two platforms in the center and one above the two)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**26 / Mr. Fantasmagorie**_


	19. Mr Fantasmagorie

_**26 / Mr. Fantasmagorie**_

* * *

_**Note: "Mr. Fantasmagorie" is supposed to be the boy with the triangle hat, the first character you see in the film**_

Series: Fantasmagorie

Series Logo: An elephant

Weight: 75

Speed: 1.595

Entrance: A black and white hand draws a line with Mr. Fantasmagorie holding onto it, the hand and the line disappears as he drops on the stage

Up Taunt: Jumps up and down with a happy expression on his face

Side Taunt: Bows with his hat on his hand, with black and white flowers dropping by him,

Down Taunt: Shrugs with a confused expression

Idle Animation: Looks behind and in front of him

Crawl: No

Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two slow slaps (7%)

Up Tilt: Grabs his neck and extends it upward, his head is the only part that does damage (6%)

Side Tilt: Gets out a flower pot, points it forward as a long stick comes out of it, this has long range and comes out fast (14%)

Down Tilt: Bends down and stabs two times using his hat (11%)

Dash Attack: A sliding kick (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Turns into a ball (8%)

Up Air: Gets out a candle and rises it upward, burns opponents for a few seconds (4% for the candle, the fire does 9%)

Forward Air: Gets out a feather and stabs it forward twice (9%)

Back Air: Does a small slap behind him (3%)

Down Air: Drops a box directly downward, can spike opponents if the box hits them (12%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Punches them (2%)

Up Throw: Tosses them up with one hand (6%)

Forward Throw: Pushes them forward (5%)

Back Throw: Pushes them behind him (6%)

Down Throw: Grabs them and slams them under him (10%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Gets out a giant paintbrush and stabs it directly upward (17%)

Side Smash: Stabs forward two times with the giant paintbrush (19%)

Down Smash: Stabs with the giant paintbrush on one side, then the opposite side (15%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Paint Bucket (Gets out a bucket of black paint and thrusts the bucket forward, making all the paint come out and go on the ground, if opponents go on the paint, they'll slip and fall for a few seconds, and if the opponents are in front of Mr. Fantasmagorie when he thrusts the paint out, they'll take 24%, the range for the paint is decent, although the knockback for the thrust is small)**_

_**Up Special: Balloon Stomach (Drinks out of a cup, after drinking it, it makes his stomach big, and also sends him high into the air, goes decently high, although has start lag with him drinking the cup)**_

_**Side Special: Head Throw (Takes off his head and throws it forward, deals 20%, this move has good range and knockback, although his head doesn't instantly reappear on him, the only way you can get it back is by walking to your head, which by doing so, Mr. Fantasmagorie will pick it back up, kinda works like King K. Rool's Crownerang, except it doesn't come back to you, and if your head falls off the stage, it'll reappear in the center of the stage)**_

_**Down Special: Hat (Gets out a hat, but it's not just an ordinary hat, it's a special kind of hat, it work's like Mr. Game and Watch's Judge, except instead of 9, it has 12, all of these 12 moves and items come out from the hat of course, and will only have one of 12 come out)**_

* * *

_**1 / Sword (A sword comes out of the hat, you can't actually use a sword like how you would, instead, you can only throw it, has small knockback and deals 5%, but it deals big shield damage)**_

_**2 / Shield (A shield comes out of the hat, you can press the normal shield button to block yourself with the shield, the shield will reflect any projectile, but, if it reflects more than three times, the shield will break)**_

_**3 / Fireball (A ball of fire comes out of the hat, the fireball goes straight forward, has long range and decent knockback, deals 15%)**_

_**4 / Hammer (A hammer comes out of the hat, you can grab the hammer and by doing the Side Smash input, you will smash it straight forward, like it's Whac a mole, deals 30% and has good knockback, will also bury opponents, the downside is that this move has long start lag with him winding up the hammer)**_

_**5 / Bomb (A bomb comes out of the hat, you can grab the bomb and by throwing it and it having contact with opponents will make a small explosion, has decent knockback)**_

_**6 / Anvil (A anvil comes out of the hat, you can grab the anvil and by throwing it at an opponent, the anvil will re appear above the opponent and will crush them, deals 34% but has no knockback, because instead it buries them)**_

_**7 / Steak (Steak comes out of the hat, you can eat the steak of course, but it only heals 15%)**_

_**8 / Useless Revolver (A revolver comes out of the hat, just like the Sword, you don't use it like how you actually would, instead, you just throw it, has small knockback and deals 3%)**_

_**9 / Water (A long stream of water comes out of the hat, is like Mario's F.L.U.D.D, doesn't do any damage but sends the opponent far)**_

_**10 / Cartoon Physics (Nothing comes out of the hat, instead, it gives you an effect, when you're in the air, you'll be walking on the air, instead of..well, falling to his death, only works for 5 seconds before the effect disappears)**_

_**11 / Broadway Force (A disco ball comes out of the hat, when you throw it at an opponent, it makes the opponent dance for 3 seconds, the opponent can't get out of the dance until those 3 seconds are over)**_

_**12 / Small Size (Again nothing comes out of the hat, instead it gives you an effect, it makes you smaller, making you easier to knock off and your hitboxes smaller)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Gertie the Dinosaur (Mr. Fantasmagorie turns into Gertie the Dinosaur, another cartoon that's one of the oldest, Gertie rapidly stomps, shaking the screen a little and giving the opponent a lot of knockback and damage, if opponents are above 140%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Mr. Fantasmagorie rides on a horse while waving goodbye with his hat

Victory Animation 2: Mr. Fantasmagorie lays back relaxed on the nose of an elephant

Victory Animation 3: Drinks out of a cup as his stomach grows big, while also flying away out of the camera's view and waving at the screen

Song: ?

Defeat: Claps

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he looks like in Fantasmagorie, the boy with the triangle hat

2\. Turns completely red

3\. Turns completely blue

4\. Turns completely yellow

5\. Turns completely purple

6\. Turns completely pink

7\. Turns completely orange

8\. Turns completely white

* * *

_**No stage**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**41 / Danny Phantom**_


	20. Danny Phantom

_**41 / Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Series: Danny Phantom

Series Logo: Danny's emblem on his ghost form's shirt

Weight: 91

Speed: 1.609

Entrance: Walks from the background of the stage and says "I'm going ghost!" and then transforms into his ghost form

Up Taunt: Floats and spins around in a circle

Side Taunt: Rises his fist in the air and says "Yeah!" in a happy manner

Down Taunt: Does a come on motion with his hand and says "You're way too slow."

Idle Animation: Looks around

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two kicks (10%)

Up Tilt: One kick upright (7%)

Side Tilt: Sweep kick, like the last hit from Snake's jab (7%)

Down Tilt: Two leg sweeps (13%)

Dash Attack: Shoulder tackle (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does one kick, then another behind him (10%)

Up Air: A bicycle kick with both feet (12%)

Forward Air: Dropkick (9%)

Back Air: Two kicks behind him (11%)

Down Air: A directly downward corkscrew kick (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with both hands

Pummel: Headbutts them

Up Throw: Grabs them by the legs, floats up a little and then slams them into the ground head first (11%)

Forward Throw: Grabs them by the stomach and throws them forward (9%)

Back Throw: Grabs them by their legs and spins them around in the same place, then lets go of them (8%)

Down Throw: Grabs them by their stomach and throws them below him (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: A bicycle kick (18%)

Side Smash: Two roundhouse kicks (21%)

Down Smash: Kicks forward, then another time behind him (15%)

* * *

_Special Attacks _

**_Neutral Special: Ghost Ball (Makes a green ball from his hand, has three levels)_**

**_Level 1: Small Ball (Tapping the button): A small but fast projectile, has small knockback, small range and deals only 8%_**

**_Level 2: Medium Ball (2 to 3 seconds): A medium sized ball that has decent speed and decent knockback, but still has small range, deals 15%_**

**_Level 3: Ghost Beam (3 to 4 seconds): Shoots a long beam, has long range and great knockback, deals 25%_**

**_Up Special: Invisible (Danny becomes invisible, and by doing this travels diagonally upwards, he has super armor while he's _****_invisible, so hitting him won't do anything, on top of that he goes decently high)_**

**_Side Special: Cold Swift (Turns invisible again, this time moving forward, if he's moving forward in an opponent, they'll be stunned for a few seconds, although it does no damage and the range he goes is incredibly short)_**

**_Down Special: Ghost Counter (A simple counter, when hit, Danny will do a flurry of kicks, has decent knockback and deals 23%)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**The Future Is Now (Danny somehow transforms into his future version, Dark Danny, he rushes straight forward, if opponents are caught, they'll be brought to the top center of the stage, where they'll be rushed with fast punches, and when he's finished, the opponent starts falling, and before they hit the ground, Dark Danny hits them with a long Ghost Beam, if opponents are above 130%, they'll be KO'ed instantly)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Brushes his hair, crosses his arms and says: "Didn't even need my ghost form for that one!"

Victory Animation 2: Danny stands around, tired, until his friends Sam and Tucker come up from behind him, Tucker pats him on the back as they both rise his fist in the air, while Danny has a smile on his face

Victory Animation 3: Does his forward smash, looks at the screen, gives a thumbs up while saying "A job well done!"

Song: Last 7 seconds of the Danny Phantom intro

Defeat: Claps

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What his ghost form normally looks like

2\. Black hair with red eyes and a fully yellow suit

3\. Green hair with purple eyes and a fully purple suit

4\. Purple hair with yellow eyes and a fully blue suit

5\. Brown hair with brown eyes, upper top part of his suit is red and white, while the lower part is dark blue

6\. Wears a cheap halloween ghost costume

7\. A fully red colored version of the 6th alt

8\. A fully blue colored version of the 6th alt

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**Ghost Zone (A normal stage with two platforms on the sides, there's also purple floating doors, by hitting them will allow you to go inside them, doing so will transport you from that door to another purple door, basically a portal)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**54 / Timmy, Wanda & Cosmo**_


	21. Timmy, Wanda & Cosmo

_**54 / Timmy, Wanda & Cosmo**_

* * *

Series: The Fairly Oddparents

Series Logo: A fairy crown with a explanation mark next to it, the dot on the explanation mark is the star from a fairy wand

Gimmick: His Neutral Special allows him to take different forms, with their advantages and disadvantages.

Weight: 79

Speed: 1.609

Entrance: Timmy runs up to a table with a fish bowl, the fish bowl then shakes and Wanda and Cosmo come out of it

Up Taunt: Cosmo turns Timmy's head into an anvil, Cosmo laughs it off then Wanda hits him on the head

Side Taunt: Timmy trips and gets back up

Down Taunt: Wanda and Cosmo wave their wands in a circle and point it upright, with Timmy pointing his finger upright, with shines coming off the top

Idle Animation: Timmy has a brief conversation with the two, before shrugging

Idle Animation 2: Cosmo scratches his butt with his wand

Jumps: 3 (In the third jump, Timmy wishes for a pair of wings)

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks (Moves that have all three attacking at the same time will be added up, meaning that they all have seperate damage, so if the moves have high percentages, just keep this in mind)_

Jab: Timmy punches two times (6%)

Rapid Jab: Wanda and Cosmo emit pulses of magic with their wands (Looks like Mewtwo's rapid jab) and then stab forward with their wands (each pulse does 2%)

Up Tilt: Wanda and Cosmo wave their wands upward, like Villager's up tilt (6%)

Side Tilt: Timmy does a horizontal slap while Wanda and Cosmo swift their wands horizontally also (Timmy does 4%, while Wanda and Cosmo do 6%)

Down Tilt: Timmy thrusts his hand out while Wanda and Cosmo stab their wands diagonally downward (12%)

Dash Attack: The three turn into bowling balls and rush forward (18%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Wanda and Cosmo summon 8 stars around themselves (9%)

Up Air: Timmy knocks his head back, if it hits, then does a backflip and does a kick upward (9%)

Forward Air: Wanda and Cosmo reach out to stab forward with their wands, if it hits, small stars will come out of the wand, having small knockback(%)

Back Air: The three all do a dropkick (9%)

Down Air: Timmy wishes for a anvil to fall next to them, if the anvil hits an opponent, it'll spike them instantly (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Wanda and Cosmo rush forward, grabbing the opponent, with both of them on opposite sides

Pummel: The two headbutt the opponent

Up Throw: Wanda throws the opponent upward, then Cosmo teleports above the opponent and then stabs them with his wand, spikes, is really good if used close to the edge (13%)

Forward Throw: Timmy gets out a Magic Muffin and stuffs it in the opponent's mouth, which makes then explode, sending them forward (11%)

Back Throw: Wanda and Cosmo throw the opponent to Timmy, who then spins around in the same place and sends them flying (9%)

Down Throw: Wanda and Cosmo fly a little bit upward and make a mini volcano under, they drop the opponent in their and send them flying out of it (11%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Uses the Fire Wand and shoots a short ranged beam out of it (29%)

Side Smash: Uses the Ice Wand and shoots a decent ranged beam out of it, freezes opponents if close (27%)

Down Smash: Uses the Wind Wand and penetrates it into the ground, making an "explosion", by explosion i mean it's just an attack that does knockback (4%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Wish (Three symbols appear over the three in a arc, by selecting the symbols, it gives Timmy an effect, each effect lasts 15 seconds, although, if you keep changing forms too much, this move will go into a cool down, which after, 30 seconds, you'll be able to use again, the effects are:_**

_**Knight (Timmy gets knight armor and a sword, they becomes more harder to KO, turning their weight from 79 to 107!, although their running speed becomes slower, going from 1.609 to 1.268, almost Jigglypuff's exact max run speed, and all of their attacks have a lot more startlag)**_

_**Cleft (Timmy turns into his superhero side, Cleft, The Boy Chin Wonder, they becomes lighter, going from 79 to 68, but, their running speed becomes faster, going from 1.609 to 2.008, about Diddy Kong's speed, and makes all of his attacks become much, much faster, making him able to do extremely fast combos, and this effect also gives him a new Side Special)**_

_**Cleft Side Special: Round 'Em Up (Timmy winds up his arm and gives a hard uppercut, with his hand growing in size, has good knockback and does 25%, but has start lag)**_

_**Nega Timmy (Timmy turns into his opposite side, Nega Timmy, also changes Wanda and Cosmo to Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, when he goes in this form, he gains 7% damage by himself for the last 15 seconds, and when he moves, he becomes slippery, although his running speed goes from 1.609 to 2.255, about Mewtwo's speed, and his weight goes from 79 to 96, and the knockback on his attacks become stronger)**_

* * *

_**Up Special: Fairy Jetpack (Wanda and Cosmo turn into a jetpack to bring Timmy upward, goes very high, although it doesn't do damage, so it's best for it to be used as a recovery)**_

_**Side Special: Magic Cloud (Using their wands, Wand and Cosmo make a small cloud that says "Magic!", if opponents are in the cloud, they'll turn into a random object with their face on it, every object is different but they're the same thing, the objects are: A chair, table, vase, oven, a large pencil and a large eraser, if they're in the cloud while in the air, they'll be dropped down instantly, so it kind of works like Kirby's Stone, all the objects do 16% if they're dropped on an opponent)**_

_**Down Special: Foop (Using their wands again, Wanda and Cosmo create another cloud that says "Foop!", if a projectile is in the cloud, then it'll turn it around and attack the opponent that made that projectile, also, it homes in on the opponent)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!...and a Nuke**_

_** (All three float upward on the center of the stage, they then start summoning things that can KO the opponent, like, a gigantic snake that bites opponents, gigantic french fries and a giant birthday cake that crushes opponents, a green moose that mows the opponents, and then, at the end, Timmy wishes for a nuke, that makes a huge explosion across the entire stage, if opponents are above 110%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen _

Victory Animation 1: Cosmo looks at the magic TV remote, trying to figure out what it does until Timmy and Wanda come to stop him, and then the three disappear from the remote

Victory Animation 2: Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to give Timmy a "Buff bod" and make him a "Hot rod" as he flexes his muscles at the camera

Victory Animation 3: Wanda and Cosmo wave their wands in a circle and then point it diagonally upward, with Timmy who does it with his finger

Song: Last 9 seconds of the Fairly Oddparents intro

Defeat: All three of them clap

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What the three normally look like in the show

2\. Timmy wears a orange shirt with blue pants and a blue hat, references his really old design, Wanda gets dark yellow hair with a green shirt, and Cosmo gets dark hair with a red tie and blue shirt

3\. Timmy wears a yellow shirt with red pants and a yellow hat, Wanda gets green hair with a blue shirt and brown pants, and Cosmo gets purple hair with a black shirt and white tie, also gets brown pants

4\. Timmy wears a black shirt with brown pants and a black hat, Wanda gets brown hair with a black shirt and pants, and Cosmo also gets brown hair with a black shirt and black pants

5\. Timmy wears his Galactimus outfit (I know when he wears it, he becomes tall, but for this, i'll just make it his normal height), while Wanda and Cosmo wear super villain like costumes

6\. Maho Mushi styled (Basically, they look like Dragon Ball characters)

7\. Timmy wears a black shirt with white pants and a white hat, Wanda and Cosmo wear those cheap white halloween costumes, references the Danny Phantom series

8\. How the three appeared in the episode "The Good Old Days", looked like 1930's cartoon characters

* * *

_**Stage**_

_**Fairy World (Takes place in Fairy World, has two platforms in the center, and of course, you'll be able to see characters from the show in the background)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**6 / Felix The Cat**_


	22. Felix The Cat

_**6 / Felix **_

* * *

Series: Felix The Cat

Series Logo: His magic bag with stars coming out of it

Weight: 81

Speed: 1.727

Entrance: Goes on the stage while rolled up as a ball, then turns into his normal self

Up Taunt: Throws his magic bag in the air and then catches it

Side Taunt: Eats an apple and then puts it away

Down Taunt: Spins around in a circle while laughing

Idle Animation 1: Scratches his head

Idle Animation 2: Stretches his arms

Crawl: Yes

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two slow slaps, then extends forward with his legs to push his chest out (10%)

Up Tilt: Uses his tail to gain extra height, while doing a headbutt upward (5%)

Side Tilt: Turns around and whips his tail behind him (7%)

Down Tilt: Turns around and does a sweep with his tail (3%)

Dash Attack: His magic bag turns into a saw blade, hits multiple times (10%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins around with his fists out (9%)

Up Air: Flicks his tail upward (7%)

Forward Air: His magic bag turns into a sword as he slashes from downwards to upwards (11%)

Back Air: His magic bag turns into a pair of scissors and he snaps it behind him (12%)

Down Air: Drops a small nuke out of his bag, if it hits opponents, it'll make a medium sized explosion (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Puts his bag over the opponent's head

Pummel: Headbutts them (1%)

Up Throw: Felix throws the opponent upward, then points the bag upward as a giant fist comes out of it (10%)

Forward Throw: The bag swallows the opponent entirely, then Felix points the bag forward as the bag shoots them out forward (9%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponent by the legs, spins around in one place and lets go of them (8%)

Down Throw: The bag swallows the opponent entirely again, this time when it swallows them, they blow up inside of the bag (12%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: A giant crocodile mouth comes out of the bag, and bites two times, has long range (23%)

Side Smash: His bag turns into a bazooka as Felix shoots a rocket out of it, rocket has long range and makes a small explosion (26%)

Down Smash: His bag turns into a drill, which, if an opponent is hit by the drill, Felix will use the drill to dig underground and come out with the bottom part of the drill, and opponents are connected to him digging underground (28%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Bag Cannon (Felix opens his bag in front of him as it starts to suck everything in front of it, kind of like Kirby's Neutral Special, if the bag sucks in an opponent, Felix will use the bag like a cannon, and by pressing the A button will make the opponent be shot out like a cannonball, opponent takes 10% and has decent range, is good if used on the edge of a stage, the only downside is that the move has short range)_**

**_Up Special: Good Spot (Felix points his finger upward while doing a corkscrew with his body, is like Wario's Up Special, only that it doesn't connect, does 3% with small knockback)_**

**_Side Special: Swinging Hammer (His bag turns into a hammer, he then jumps into the air and spins around (360 degrees) while holding the hammer out, then will slam back down onto the ground, can spike if done on the edge of a stage, does 29% and has good knockback)_**

**_Down Special: Apple (Felix gets out an apple and eats it, when he's finished eating it, he gains 19%, although, this move has a lot of start lag, and after 30 seconds, he can use it again)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Black Hole (Felix summons a black hole from his bag, long, dark arms come out of the hole and grab players in, once they're in, they're instantly KO'ed, only if they're above 110%)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Felix gets out an apple and takes a hard bite in it while smiling

Victory Animation 2: The Professor is looking around for Felix and his bag, before Felix jumps down from the top of the screen, gets out his bag as it swallows him, and then Felix smiles at the camera

Victory Animation 3: Is running around before he falls on his butt, then looks at the screen with a smile on his face and a thumbs up

Song: The first 7 seconds of the Felix The Cat theme song

Defeat: Claps with a smile on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Turns completely orange

3\. Turns completely red

4\. Turns completely green

5\. Turns completely blue

6\. Turns completely brown

7\. Turns completely purple

8\. Turns completely white

* * *

_Stage_

_**The Professor's Lair (Takes outside of the Professor's Lair, has trees that you can hit, when hit, it'll drop random fruits that'll take away 8%, and, if hit even more, the trees will come crashing down, if it hits an opponent, it'll deal great knockback and deal 30%, also, you can sometimes see the Professor looking at you with his giant telescope)**_

* * *

**_Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:_**

**_43 / Jimmy Neutron_**


	23. Jimmy Neutron

_**43 / Jimmy Neutron**_

* * *

Series: Jimmy Neutron

Series Logo: The neutron on his shirt

Weight: 99

Speed: 1.906

Entrance: Jimmy's on top of Goddard who's walking him on the stage, Jimmy gets off of him and Goddard disappears

_**Special Entrance: If Jimmy's playing with just 3 other players, and those 3 players are Spongebob, Danny Phantom and Timmy, Wanda & Cosmo, the entrance will change with the six jumping out of a green portal, while shouting "Nicktoons, Unite!", then go to their normal spots.**_

Up Taunt: Thinks while putting his finger on his chin, and a thought bubble appears with a neutron inside of it

Side Taunt: Puts his finger on his head while saying "You probably feel sodium chloride after being destroyed." while also smirking

Down Taunt: His forehead grows giant from just thinking

Idle Animation: Yawns

Idle Animation 2: Checks his watch

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two straight punches and a long quick horizontal kick (11%)

Up Tilt: Uses his Electro-Magnet to pull opponents above him close to him, automatically making Jimmy grab the opponent, can use any throw attack with the same damage, although the magnet does no damage

Side Tilt: Does a horizontal kick (5%)

Down Tilt: Legsweep (4%)

Dash Attack: Puts his jetpack on and rushes forward, has decent range (10%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Uses the Super Bubblegum-Mobile, works like Greninja's neutral air, although this move extends out farther and lasts longer (11%)

Up Air: Does a upward corkscrew kick with both legs, hits multiple times (9%)

Forward Air: Gets out the Hypercube and points it straight forward, a small rocket comes out of it, if it hits an opponent, it explodes, the rocket has long range but the damage isn't that good (7%)

Back Air: Shoots his Freeze Ray behind him, if the laser that comes out of the ray hits an opponent, it freezes them, although the laser itself doesn't go that far, has slow speed and the laser doesn't do that much damage (3%)

Down Air: Does a downward corkscrew kick with both feet, hits multiple times (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Uses the Electro-Magnet again to pull the opponent close to him, has short range

Pummel: Headbutts them (1%)

Up Throw: Puts his jetpack on the back of the opponent, the opponent flies up in the air and explodes (7%)

Forward Throw: Gets out the Brain Drain 8000 and puts it on the opponent's head, he takes it off as it stuns the opponent, does no damage though

Back Throw: Jimmy grabs the opponent and throws them up in the air behind him, before he gets the Automatic Baseball Bat out, swings it and hits them, has strong knockback (10%)

Down Throw: Grabs the opponent and puts them under him, puts his foot close to their face before activating his rocket shoes, making fire come out of the bottom, burns opponents of course (8%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Swings the Laser Sword upward (19%)

Side Smash: Swings the Laser Sword forward (23%)

Down Smash: Stabs the Laser Sword downward in front of him (29%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Brain Blast! (A counter, Jimmy puts his hands on his forehead to think, if someone hits him while he's doing this, he yells "Brain Blast!", he uses a teleporter device to teleport behind the opponent and do a flying kick, does 17% and has good knockback)**_

_**Up Special: Jetpack (Jimmy uses his jetpack to fly straight upwards, goes the same height as Sonic's Spring Jump)  
**_

_**Side Special: Projectile Cube (Jimmy throws a cube out, if a projectile is near the box, the box floats in the air and starts to glow, sucking the projectile inside of it, it then explodes, shooting the projectile that was sucked into it, and adding 4 more of that projectile, it homes it on the player that shot the projectile, the projectiles do the same damage and knockback)**_

_**Down Special: Girl Eating Plant (Jimmy puts down a pot, in which a plant grows out of it, the Girl Eating Plant to be exact, if an opponent is close to it, the plant eats the opponent, dealing 23%, and will spit them out at the direction where Jimmy is, note that the opponent is still **_**_vulnerable when spit out, this allows Jimmy to do some combos with the plant)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Amusement Park Space Armada (Jimmy flies straight forward while on top of the front of his Strato XL, if an opponent is hit by this, they'll be brought to a cutscene with the opponent floating in space, and the Amusement Park Space Armada flying straight forward them, the entire thing runs the opponent over, this has good knockback and if the opponent is above 120%, they'll be instantly KO'ed)_**

**_(Also, if you're confused about what the Amusement Park Space Armada is, it's basically a bunch of amusement park rides turned into ships, It's what Jimmy and the kids of Retroville used to save their parents from the Yolkians in the movie)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Jimmy flies around the area with his jetpack before going to the screen and giving a thumbs up, with a smirk on his face

Victory Animation 2: Jimmy's using the Super Bubblegum-Mobile and hopping around, until he crashes onto the screen, breaking a bit

Victory Animation 3: Jimmy throws a wrench in the air as Goddard catches it while in the air, as he pets him on the head

Song: Last 7 seconds of the Jimmy Neutron theme song

Defeat: Claps slowly with a sad look on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Has blonde hair, wears a blue shirt with a black neutron on it, and dark blue pants

3\. Has grey hair, wears a black shirt with a grey neutron on it, grey pants and black shoes

4\. Has orange hair, wears a white shirt with a purple neutron on it, and black pants and shoes

5\. Jimmy's evil version, Jimmy Negatron, also has a slightly deeper voice, all other alternates after this one are Negatron's alts

6\. Wears a black lab coat with grey pants

7\. Wears a red lab coat with orange pants

8\. Wears a orange lab coat with brown pants

* * *

_Stage_

_**Retroville (The main setting of the Jimmy Neutron series, has citizens walking in the background, until it gets taken over by the Yolkians, UFO's fly in the sky beaming up people, eventually it'll go back to normal)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**7 / Woody**_


	24. Woody

_**7 / Woody**_

* * *

Series: Toy Story

Series Logo: The 'T' in the Toy Story logo

Weight: 67

Speed: 1.76

Entrance: Drops from the top of the screen, lifeless, looks around suspiciously before getting up and adjusting his hat

**Special Entrance:** If the match is against just Woody and Woody Woodpecker, Woody will say "This town isn't big enough for the two of us."

Up Taunt: Pulls up his hat while saying "Reach for the skieees."

Side Taunt: Slaps his knee and laughs

Down Taunt: A literal snake comeGs out of his boot, as he pushes it back in

Idle Animation: Takes off his hat and wipes his leg off with it

Idle Animation 2: Takes off his hat again and flips it in the air, as it lands on his head perfectly

You can see the words 'ANDY' written on the bottom of his right boot

Crawl: No

Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two straightforward punches (8%)

Up Tilt: Rising uppercut (6%)

Side Tilt: Quick forward roundhouse kick (5%)

Down Tilt: Two leg sweeps (9%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (4%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: One kick (9%)

Up Air: Holds his lasso upwards and swings it back and forth, hits multiple times (11%)

Forward Air: Kicks forward then brings it upward, hitting two times and sends the opponent upwards, although the second hit has a bit of startlag (10%)

Back Air: Does a slow kick behind him (14%)

Down Air: Holds his lasso downwards and swings it up and down, hits multiple times (13%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Throws his lasso out and catches the opponent in it, has very long range

Pummel: Thrusts the lasso back (1%)

Up Throw: Throws the opponent upwards with the lasso (8%)

Forward Throw: Spins the lasso around and throws the opponent forward (8%)

Back Throw: Turns around and throws the opponent backwards (7%)

Down Throw: Holds the opponent up with the lasso and slams them down (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Goes upside down and stomps upward using both of his feet (17%)

Side Smash: Does a back kick (18%)

Down Smash: Breakdance kick on both sides (20%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Toy Gun (Gets out a toy revolver with a huge gun barrel that you can aim with, shoots out a ball that deals 15%, has slow speed but high knockback, and if in the air long enough will eventually fall, although when falling it does not have a hotbox)_**

**_Up Special: Lasso (Uses his lasso and throws it upward, if it hits a ledge, it brings Woody to that ledge, if it hits an opponent, it brings Woody over to the opponent as he jumps over them, the downside to this is that this move has no damage whatsoever and has short range)_**

**_Side Special: Toy Tank (Lays down a small green toy tank, if an opponent is close enough in it's view, it shoots out a small rocket, this has decent knockback and does 20%, although the tank will have to wait 7 seconds for it to shoot out another rocket)_**

**_Down Special: Woodynado (Spins around quickly, if in the air, you can turn it from left to right, hits multiple times and does 24% with good knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Monkey Rush (Hamm's ship appears in the top middle of the screen, the bottom of it opens up as red monkeys come out of it, about 50 of them attack the opponent quickly, the opponent can barely move so this give's Woody the advantage to KO them, the best damage the monkeys can get to is 90%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Brushes his pants off with his hat, puts it back on and looks at the screen with a smile on his face

Victory Animation 2: Riding on Bullseye in circles, trying to make him stop but can't

Victory Animation 3: Puts his foot on a rock and says "Reach for the skies better next time."

Defeat: Claps

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of 'You've Got a Friend In Me', instrumental

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Brown shirt with his vest turning red, and his pants turn brown

3\. Light blue shirt with his vest turning brown, and his pants turning more brighter blue

4\. Black shirt with his vest turning grey, and his pants also turning grey, along with his hat

5\. Dark green shirt with his vest turning brown, and his pants turning green

6\. Purple shirt with his vest turning green, and his pants turning white, references Buzz Lightyear

7\. Pink shirt with his vest turning white, and his pants turning pink, references Bo Peep

8\. Every color turns black and white, doesn't reference anything

* * *

_Stage_

_**Andy's Room (Takes place on a shelve inside Andy's Room, you can die from the top, sides or bottom, the shelve has a exclusive part of it where you can activate the RC Car, it'll drive around and try to hit opponents, although it's slow when it tries to turn around)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**23 / Homer **_


	25. Homer

_**23 / Homer**_

* * *

Series: The Simpsons

Series Logo: An eaten donut

Gimmick: Homer has a Tipsy Mode, which makes him slower in aerial and running speed, but will increase all of his attacks (Except Pummel) by 8%

Weight: 117

Speed: 1.507

Entrance: Appears sleeping on the stage with food all over him, wakes up and brushes the food off of him

Up Taunt: Eats a sprinkled donut, then saying "Mmm...donuts."

Side Taunt: Trips and falls face first on the ground

Down Taunt: Tries doing a punch in the air, instead swings all around and hits himself in the shoulder, letting out a "Doh!"

Idle Animation: Digs inside his nose

Idle Animation 2: Scratches his butt

Crawl: Yes

Wall Jump: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: One short small slap (7%)

Up Tilt: Whacks his head from back to front (6%)

Side Tilt: Front kick, has a lot of endlag (12%)

Down Tilt: Crouching kick, also has a lot of endlag (11%)

Dash Attack: Trips and falls face first, will slide him forward a bit after the fall (16%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: One kick, has startlag but when it hits, it has great knockback and a big hitbox (11%)

Up Air: Upward kick with both of his feet (11%)

Forward Air: Dropkick, comes out slow but is good when it hits (11%)

Back Air: Dropkick, exact same as Forward Air

Down Air: Double foot stomp, sends him straight downwards and can spike (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Punches them (1%)

Up Throw: Tosses them up in the air (5%)

Forward Throw: Picks them up and tosses them forward (6%)

Back Throw: Picks them up and tosses them back (6%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and crushes on them with his elbow (7%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Whacks his head from front to back, then back to front (16%)

Forward Smash: Shoulder tackle (17%)

Down Smash: Crouches and thrusts his knee forwad with his left foot, then brings it backwards and hits with his foot (15%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Donut (Simply eats a donut, if not interrupted for 5 seconds, he'll get healed by 25%!, if attacked while eating, the donut flings back at Homer's face and deals 10% to him)**_

_**Up Special: Fist Rise (Dives upward while also punching upward 3 times, hits 3 times of course with the first hit dealing 6% and the second also dealing 6%, the first two hits have small range but the last hit has a bit better range, while also dealing 12%, in total it deals 24%)**_

_**Side Special: Why You Little... (Lunges forward with both of his hands out, if it hits an opponent, Homer will grab them by their neck and choke them, deals 19% and sends the opponent upwards, this downside for this move is the short range)**_

_**Down Special: Duff (Drinks down a can of Duff with a bar above it showing how much he's drinking, if the bar is completed, Homer enters a 'Tipsy Mode', what this mode does is that it makes Homer more slower, slightly decreasing his aerial speed and running speed, but it comes with great damage, it adds 8% more to all his attacks, except his Pummel, the other downside to this is that without being interrupted, it takes 7 seconds to get the bar completed, and if he is interrupted, some of the bar gets depleted, also, this move only lasts 14 seconds until it disappears)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Sprinkled Donut (Homer pulls out a gigantic sprinkled donut and smacks it forward, if opponents are caught in it, a short cutscene plays with the opponent getting up, as they get up they see Homer running on a gigantic sprinkled donut, as they're ran over by him, kills opponents at about 100%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Juggles with three donuts before eating them all and smiling at the screen

Victory Animation 2: A extremely obese Homer rolls around while eating donuts

Victory Animation 3: Drinks down the can of beer, drinks it down then looks at it only to realize it's actually not Duff but instead Pawtucket Patriot, and immediately spits the beer out

Defeat: Claps slowly with a sad look on his face

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Simpsons credits theme

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks life

2\. Pants turn green while his shirt gets a bit more green also

3\. Pants turn red while his shirt turns dark red

4\. Pants turn yellow while his shirt turns dark yellow

5\. Evil Homer alt, Side Taunt is replaced with Evil Homer dancing with maracas while repeatedly saying "I am Evil Homer!, I am Evil Homer!"

6\. Evil Homer alt, completely turns green

7\. Evil Homer alt, completely turns yellow

8\. Evil Homer alt, completely turns black

* * *

**_Stages_**

**Same as the ones for Bart**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**16 / Johnny Bravo**_


	26. Johnny Bravo

_**16 / Johnny Bravo**_

* * *

Series: Johnny Bravo

Series Logo: Johnny's head

Weight: 82

Speed: 1.534

Entrance: Lands on the stage while driving his motorcycle then jumps out of it last second before it explodes

_**Special Entrance: When he's matched up with Samurai Jack, Johnny will say "You still like pink, Jack?"**_

Up Taunt: Quickly flexes his muscles while smiling

Side Taunt: Quickly points forward and says "Ooh mama, that's a smokin' one!"

Down Taunt: Flexes his muscles again, this time with his shirt ripping off, then suddenly appearing again

Idle Animation: Combs his hair

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two punches, if the first two connect, he moves forward and flexes his muscles, sending the opponent upward, then if that connects he'll do an uppercut (1% on the first punch, then another 1% on the second, muscles flexing is 7% and the uppercut is 6%)

Up Tilt: Rises his mirror up while looking at himself and saying "Dang, i'm lookin good!", hits two times and works sort of like a usual uppercut move (5%)

Side Tilt: One kick, comes out fast (7%)

Down Tilt: Sweeps the ground with his arm, if that hits then swings his fist down (4% for the arm, 4% on the fist)

Dash Attack: Pushes his chest out while doing a tiny jump (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Lifts up both of his arms and flexes them while spinning around, although this is slow (5% for both hands)

Up Air: Two bicycle kicks, if the first one hits then the second kick comes out (4% for the first one, 5% for the second)

Forward Air: Thrusts his knee forward, if that hits, then he'll do another one with a different leg (9% for the first one, also 9% for the second one)

Back Air: Punches backward (7%)

Down Air: One foot stomp, does not spike, but if it hits then he does a double foot stomp that spikes (6% for the one foot stomp, 8% for the second one)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with two hands

Pummel: Smacks them with his fist (1%)

Up Throw: Tosses them upward by lifting them with their feet (6%)

Forward Throw: Tosses them forward (7%)

Back Throw: Spins around and tosses them backward (7%)

Down Throw: Throws them under him (6%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Puts his hands together and whacks them upward (19%)

Side Smash: Punches once, if that hits then he'll hit again (12% for the first hit, 14% for the second)

Down Smash: Does a split kick, if this hits then he'll spin around as it sucks the opponent upward, then an long straight upward uppercut (10% for the split kick, 6% for the spinning split kick and 7% for the uppercut)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Dance With Me! (Dances as a disco ball appears above him, shining colorful lights on him, if an opponent is in the lights, they'll be forced to taunt for 3 seconds, although you can get out of the taunting by mashing, and the lights don't really go that far, does not deal any damage)_**

**_Up Special: Sorry, Gotta Go (Does a extremely short hop, that is if he's not on an opponent, if he is on an opponent, he walks on top of them and grabs them by their head and throws them upward, and then does a uppercut, works like a command grab and does 23%, with decent knockback)_**

**_Side Special: Hey Baby, Wanna Go For a Ride? (Rides on his red motorcycle, this works similar to Wario's Bike, but, while on his motorcycle, he can grab opponents, and throw them forward or behind him, when the motorcycle hits opponents it does 19% damage with okay knockback, he can also jump with it, and by doing a Neutral Air input with the motorcycle, the motorcycle spins around horizontally, which does 11%, with small knockback)_**

**_Down Special: Karate Chop (A simple counter that when hit, Johnny dons a karategi with a yellow belt, he then lets out three powerful karate chops, that all add up to 28%, with powerful knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Do the Monkey with Me! (A gigantic disco ball appears above the stage, as it shines light all across the stage, making opponents break out and dance, without having the ability to get out of it, the only one that isn't affected by the dancing is of course Johnny, and is free to attack them, this Final Smash lasts for about 10 seconds)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Grabs a random woman and says "Hey baby, wanna go out sometime?" before the woman punches him and falls over on his head, zooms in on his face as he says "Yeah, whatever."

Victory Animation 2: Does random poses before ripping his shirt off for the camera with a smile on his face.

Victory Animation 3: Dons his karategi again, this time doing three karate chops in the air, before the camera zooms in on him, making him accidentally hitting the camera and causing a crack, and then saying "Ooh, that's a big one!"

Defeat: Doesn't care that he lost, instead combing his hair while looking at a mirror

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Johnny Bravo theme

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Black hair, white shirt and black pants

3\. Brown hair, red shirt and brown pants

4\. Red hair, orange shirt and red pants

5\. Karategi outfit with a yellow belt

6\. Karategi outfit with a red belt

7\. Karategi outfit with a green belt

8\. Karategi outfit with a blue belt

* * *

_Stage_

**_No stage_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**39 / Peter Griffin**_


	27. Peter Griffin

_**39 / Peter**_

* * *

Series: Family Guy

Series Logo: The TV in the Family Guy logo

Weight: 104

Speed: 1.617

Entrance: Already on the stage, walks forward while saying "I'm Peter Griffin, and i'm about to kick your butt!"

Up Taunt: Dances while repeatedly saying "Bird is the word, bird-bird is the word!"

Side Taunt: Says "Hehehehehe."

Down Taunt: Falls over on his knee and holds it while groaning for **28 seconds**

Idle Animation: Digs in his nose, looks at it with disgust and mushes it on his shirt

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: One punch and a small uppercut (10%)

Up Tilt: Rises his fist directly upward (9%)

Side Tilt: A fast kick, if it hits then he looks at the screen and says "Roadhouse." (12%)

Down Tilt: Sticks his foot out (8%)

Dash Attack: Hits with his shoulder (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Extends his stomach out (10%)

Up Air: Slow bicycle kick (9%)

Forward Air: Kicks from back to front forward (9%)

Back Air: Dropkick (10%)

Down Air: Double foot stomp kick, spikes (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Headbutts them (1%)

Up Throw: Picks them up with both hands, does a long jump and crashes down with the opponent hitting the ground face first (10%)

Forward Throw: Kicks them forward (7%)

Back Throw: Grabs them by their head and shoves their face in his butt, then farts (10%)

Down Throw: Puts them below him and then drops his elbow on them (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Whacks his fist from front to back upward (14% for the first hit, 8% for the second)

Side Smash: Hits with his elbow (26%)

Down Smash: A belly flop (25%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Meg (Gets out Meg and holds her in front of him, uses her as a counter, if an opponent hits the counter, she pulls up her shirt, which reveals a bright shining light that hurts opponents, dealing 35% with good knockback)**_

_**Up Special: Belly Leap (Leaps upward with his belly out, then moves forward a bit and slams downward, if it hits an opponent on the ground, it'll bury them, dealing 20%, if it's in the air, it'll spike them downwards, doing 29%, the downside is that this move is a bit slow)**_

_**Side Special: Beer Throw (Throws a Pawtucket Patriot beer bottle forward, deals 14% with small knockback, before throwing it, he chugs a bit of it, which acts as a sort of startlag)**_

_**Down Special: Cutaways (This move introduces Peter's gimmick...let me explain:**_

_**This move works a bit like Hero's Command Selection, except instead of spells and attacks, it's supposedly cutaways, or really, just random stuff that attacks the opponent, although unlike Hero's Command Selection, you won't know what attacks will appear...also, before the attack happens, Peter says "This reminds me of the time [insert ridiculous random thing that'll hurt the opponent]!", which is basically startlag, the attacks listed are...**_

_**1 - Car (A red car appears above the opponent, and crushes them, deals 49% with amazing knockback and speed, but, it can easily be destroyed by one strong attack)**_

_**2 - Wizard (A wizard appears in front of Peter, and uses a staff to shoot a green beam out of it, if the beam hurts an opponent, they turn into a frog, which the opponent can control but only run and jump, the downside to the beam is that it's very slow, and does no damage to the opponent)**_

_**3 - Joe (Joe appears in front of Peter, shoots at the opponents with a pistol, dealing 6% with small knockback)**_

_**4 - Rocket Launcher (Gets out a RPG, he shoots forward, if it hits an opponent it makes a big explosion that deals 17%, with alright knockback**_

_**5 - Fart Torch (Pulls down his pants and puts a lighter next to his butt, passes gas which creates a long piece of fire that multi-hits opponents, deals 30% with of course long range, but poor knockback)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_Expired Coupon! (The camera zooms in on Peter's eyes, as he has a angry look on them, then he rushes forward with his arms open, if an opponent is caught in the rush, they'll be treated to a cutscene...very original, ain't it? Anyways, the cutscene has the two go through portals, where they're sent through different universes from cartoons, atleast that appear in this fanfiction, all while Peter's punching the opponent, and for a last hit, he'll say "This is for the expired coupon!" and punches them, as they get sent back to the stage, will kill opponents at even 0%!)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Drinks beer, then shoves it at the camera with a smile on his face

Victory Animation 2: Does two roundhouse kicks, before looking at the screen and saying "Roadhouse."

Victory Animation 3: Grabs Meg then stuffs her on his butt, then farts on her face

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Family Guy theme song

Defeat: Claps with a glare on his face

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Wears a green shirt and white pants, references Retep, his 'evil' clone...as if normal Peter isn't already evil enough

3\. Wears a yellow shirt and brown pants, references Cleveland

4\. Wears a grey shirt with light pants, references Joe

5\. Wears a golden tuxedo with a golden top hat, references the clothes he wears in the intro.

6\. Golden tuxedo costume again, this time they are made out of Ruby.

7\. Wears a black tuxedo that he wears sometimes

8\. Wears the Gary the No Trash Cougar costume, with, err...'ketchup' all over his mouth

* * *

_Stage_

_**The Drunken Clam (You can die from the top, bottom or sides, the platform is a bit crooked like Mementos, and the only platforms you can be on are on the counter, but, a special thing about this is that Horace will pull up some beer, which you can drink to heal yourself by 20%, although, if you drink it too much, you get slower, but your damage is increased by 15%, along with your knockback)**_

* * *

**_Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:_**

**_24 / Plankton_**


	28. Plankton

_**24 / Plankton**_

_**Note: For this moveset, Plankton will be inside of a small, green mech suit, with glass covering the top, and two joysticks and buttons inside of it for Plankton to control and do the attacks, there's also a square door in the middle of the suit.**_

* * *

Series: Spongebob Squarepants

Series Logo: The flower shaped clouds

Weight: 109

Speed: 1.740

Entrance: Gets inside of the mech suit, if faced against Spongebob, he'll say "It's your time to die, Squarepants!"

Up Taunt: Gets outside of the mech suit, sits on top of it and laughs manically

Side Taunt: Reads a paper and chuckles at it, on the back of it you can see the words 'KRABBY PATTY SECRET FORMULA (DO NOT LET THE GREEN LITTLE GUY TOUCH IT!)' written on the back

Down Taunt: Points directly at the screen and says "Go to the Chum Bucket...OR DIE!"

Idle Animation: Looks at the mech suit hands

Idle Animation 2: A holographic meatloaf appears in front of him, says "My favorite!" and "eats" it with a fork

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two straightforward punches and a straight kick (10%)

Up Tilt: Slaps his hands together (11%)

Side Tilt: His left hand retreats and a sawblade comes out, and swings it from back to front horizontally (10%)

Down Tilt: Puts his right foot out as fire comes from the bottom of it (9%)

Dash Attack: Does a short hop and spins its lower body around horizontally, while the top body stays put (8%)

Getup Attack: Jumps up and stomps on the ground with both feet (10%)

Edge Attack: Slaps forward (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Does the same thing as his Dash Attack, no hop of course (10%)

Up Air: Whacks the head of the mech suit from back to front (9%)

Forward Air: The chest of the suit opens and a red laser shoots out of it, travels forward with fast speed but small knockback and short range (8%)

Back Air: His left hand retreats and a flamethrower comes out, shoots the fire behind him, hits multiple times, although the fire has short range (14%)

Down Air: Spikes come from the bottom of his feet, and stomps both of them, meteor smashes opponents (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: A white glove comes out of the chest and grabs as far as it can, has decent range for a grab

Pummel: The glove comes out again and smacks its palm on the opponents head (1%)

Up Throw: Flies upward while grabbing the opponent and tosses them up, quickly goes back to the ground afterwards (8%)

Forward Throw: Grabs the opponent by the head, and kicks them in their butt (12%)

Back Throw: Tosses the opponent and throws them behind him up in the air for a while, then, Plankton winds up a punch and smacks them on their back (9%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and slashes their back by using a sawblade on his right arm (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: His left hand retreats and gets replaced with a sawblade, slashes upward from front to back (23%)

Side Smash: His right hands retreats and gets replaced with a wooden hammer, slams it downward (26%)

Down Smash: Both hands retreat and gets replaced with drills, as Plankton slams the two down next to him into the ground, will bury opponents that are too close (10% for the left, 10% again for the right)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Here, Have some Chum! (Plankton gets out a red spoon full of chum, and tosses it forward, any opponent that's touched by the chum will deal 5% with flinch knockback, although, this comes with a cost...the chum is so bad, that it poisons the opponent for 6 seconds, until going away)_**

**_Up Special: I'm Outta Here! (Jumps out of his mech suit, right before it explodes into screws and such, upon leaving the suit, Plankton will go into freefall, and upon landing on the ground, he returns back in his mech suit, however, there is also something else about this move, if an opponent is standing close to the explosion, they'll be dealt 15% with great knockback, however, there is a start lag to this explosion)_**

**_Side Special: Laser Minigun (His two arms retreat, and are replaced with miniguns, but not just any minigun, a Laser Minigun! Shoots green lasers from both that deal 1% with flinching damage, but it has extremely fast speeds and doesn't even get less accurate with how further it goes, you can also move when this is activated, you can use the entire move for about 7 seconds! The only downside is that it takes a bit for the minigun to get ready to start shooting)_**

**_Down Special: Robot (Gets out a box and places it down, suddenly, a robot comes out of it to assist Plankton for a bit, when using the move, only one of three robots will come out, and they all act differently:_**

**_Spongebot (Blows bubbles that will not pick the opponent up, no no no, it makes them explode! The explosion deals 14% with small knockback)_**

**_Mr. Robot Krabs (Throws 1 dollar bills on the ground, If an opponent walks on them, they'll trip, giving Plankton time to attack the opponent)_**

**_Squidward Bot (Uses his clarinet to make music notes from it that damage opponents by 9% with decent knockback, only 5 music notes come out, though)_**

**_All of these bots stay there for 6 seconds)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Plank-Ton (Jumps out of his mech suit and rolls up into a ball, where he then grows super buff and tall, turning into his Plank-Ton form, and then punches downward, if opponents are caught in the punch, they'll be repeatedly punched by him, then, the last three hits will be two slow smacks and a downward slam with his fist, kills opponents at around 60%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Holds the Krabby Patty secret formula in his hands and while saying "First I join Super Cartoon Brothers, then I get the secret formula...Can this get any better?!"

Victory Animation 2: Hops out of his mech suit and stands on its shoulder while laughing at the camera

Victory Animation 3: Winds his hand up and shoves his palm at the camera, while saying "Plankton wins again!"

If against Spongebob, he'll say "You're off you're bubbles, Sqaurepants!"

If against Zim, he'll say "There's only one great green villain from Nick, and that's me!"

Defeat: Out of his mech suit and sitting on the shoulder while clapping

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Spongebob credits, although in a more edgier and rock style.

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. Plankton inside of a green mech suit

2\. Mech suit turns red, along with Plankton

3\. Mech suit turns yellow, along with Plankton

4\. Mech suit turns blue, along with Plankton

5\. Mech suit turns black, along with Plankton

6\. Mech suit turns purple, along with Plankton

7\. His mech suit is designed to look like the body of his Plank-Ton form

8\. Same as the seventh alt, now with red skin

* * *

_Stage_

**_Plankton's Lair (Takes inside of his lair, on the background, you can see Karen as the giant screen, and other machines and inventions Plankton has made throughout the years, you can die on the top, sides or bottom)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:  
**_

_**A pizza box was sitting on a table...it was just sitting there, bothering it's own business...then, a laugh is heard, the shadow of what seems like a bunny is shown across the room, then, the pizza box opens, for the 'bunny' to be disappointed...until, it sees what it really needed, an invitation with a hammer on it, he snatches it up and opens it...he laughs gleefully and runs away with the invitation...awaiting his true desire.**_

_**55 / The Noid**_


	29. The Noid

_**55 / The Noid**_

* * *

Series: The Noid's commercials

Series Logo: The Noid's face

Weight: 67

Speed: 3.85 (The fastest character!)

Entrance: Falls face first on the stage, then picks himself back up

Up Taunt: Pulls his bunny ears down and laughs

Side Taunt: Laughs on the floor while pointing forward

Down Taunt: Gets out a slice of pizza, shows it to the screen and then puts it on the ground and stomps on it while laughing

Idle Animation: Starts jumping up and down ecstatically

Idle Animation 2: Looks around the stage

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two very fast punches and a very fast roundhouse kick (9%)

Rapid Jab: Slaps the opponent super fast (2%)

Up Tilt: Spinning uppercut (3%)

Side Tilt: Swipes his palm horizontally (5%)

Down Tilt: Quick leg sweep (6%)

Dash Attack: Rolls (8%)

Getup Attack: Spins around with his legs and arms extended (7%)

Edge Attack: Smacks the opponent with his fist (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins around with his arms and legs out while looking at the screen (10%)

Up Air: Bicycle kick (6%)

Forward Air: Two straightforward kicks (4% for the first kick, 5% for the second)

Back Air: Does a dropkick behind him (7%)

Down Air: Does a corkscrew kick diagonally downwards, hits multiple times (11%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Pulls a pizza box out, if an opponent is grabbed from him, they somehow get trapped in the pizza box

Pummel: Punches the pizza box

Up Throw: Tosses the pizza box in the air, moves out of the way to let it fall on the ground, making the opponent pop out of it (7%)

Forward Throw: Devours the entire box, chews on it a little and says "Bleh!" in disgust while spitting the box and opponent out (9%)

Back Throw: Throws the pizza box behind him into a furnace, a few seconds later, the opponent gets shot out of it (10%)

Down Throw: Puts the pizza box below him and stomps on it (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Two straight punches upward (10% for the first punch, 9% for the second)

Side Smash: Holds a full pizza circle in front of him, then punches through the middle of it (25%)

Down Smash: Puts a full giant pizza below him and stomps on it with both feet, the toppings of the pizza fly over on both sides (10% for both sides, with flinch knockback)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Pizza Bomb (Lays down a pepperoni pizza on the ground, looks like an ordinary pizza, but being The Noid, of course it isn't, if an opponent steps on the pizza, it explodes, dealing 25% with okay knockback, if it's not stepped on, it'll disappear after 9 seconds)_**

**_Up Special: Are You Not AnNOID Enough? (Leaps upward and then falls straight down, if he's above the opponent, then he'll bounce off their head and get a higher boost, while the opponent deals 24% while getting meteor smashed)_**

**_Side Special: Pizza-rang (Throws a slice of pizza, is directional and will deal 13% with small knockback and very fast speed, but, it'll only come back to The Noid if it hits an opponent)_**

**_Down Special: Spinning Noid (Hops up and moves forward a little bit, then falls straight down while spinning his entire body around, will hit multiple times, dealing 30%, if you're on the ground, you'll be buried, will not meteor smash in the air)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Pizza Crusher (Uses a giant yellow pogo stick with the words 'PIZZA CRUSHER' on it, he uses it to crush opponents and bury them, it deals 29%, he is also extremely fast as well)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Laughs at the camera while quickly moving all over the place

Victory Animation 2: Jumps around on the Pizza Crusher before the camera zooms in on him as he laughs

Victory Animation 3: Walks up to a pizza box and opens it, before he sees a red glove in the box that punches him in the face

Defeat: Claps with a smile on his face

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds from the ending theme of the 'Yo Noid!' video game

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. His suit turns brown and his 'N' is replaced with a brown mushroom

3\. His suit turns yellow and his 'N' is replaced with a block of cheese

4\. His suit turns red and blue and his 'N' is replaced with the Dominos logo

5\. He wears a poorly made pepperoni pizza Halloween costume, doesn't reference anything.

6\. Now wearing a pizza costume with mushrooms on it

7\. Now wearing a pizza costume with pineapple on it

8\. Now wearing a pizza costume with sausage on it

* * *

_Stage_

_**No stage**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**65 / Dan**_


	30. Dan

_**65 / Dan**_

* * *

Series: Dan Vs.

Series Logo: the "Vs" in the Dan Vs. logo

Weight: 99

Speed: 1.265

Entrance: The opponent is seen scratching Dan's car, before Dan shouts "HEY! That's my car!" as the opponent looks behind him, and the car disappears

Up Taunt: Gets out a notepad and writes on it with a pen, while looking forward and exclaiming "That's going in my 1,000 reasons as to why you SUCK!"

Side Taunt: His face turns completely red as he repeatedly stomps on the floor

Down Taunt: Gets out a matchstick and lights it on fire, looks at the screen and says "Fire's always the answer!", then tosses it forward, if an opponent is standing next to the lit matchstick, it will multi-hit, dealing small damage with small knockback, then as he tosses the match, It tosses the opponent forward a bit.

Idle Animation: Takes a bite out of a turkey sandwich

Idle Animation 2: Scratches his back

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump?: No

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two long loose swings with his fists (10%)

Up Tilt: Does a long kick, has a bit of start lag though (12%)

Side Tilt: Slices forward with a chainsaw, multi-hits, but has long start and end lag (14%)

Down Tilt: Slams a hatchet downward, if an opponent is on the edge of the stage or platform, the hatchet will cause a meteor smash (12%)

Dash Attack: Quickly puts on a hockey mask and quickly swipes forward three times with a machete (4% for the first swipe, 3% again for the second, and 4% again for the third one), will sometimes say "Chi chi chi, HA, HA, HA!" when doing the move

Getup Attack: Thrusts his foot out forward, then thrusts his other one backwards (6% for the forward hit, 6% again for the second)

Edge Attack: Stabs a knife forward (8%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Gets so angry that fire surrounds all of him, hits multiple times (11%)

Up Air: Gets out a weed whacker and puts it upward, has long range and also multi-hits (13%)

Forward Air: Gets out a mace flail, first, he quickly swings it upward, then slowly swings it downward, which does a meteor smash (5% for the first swing, 10% for the second swing)

Back Air: Gets out a flamethrower and fires it behind him, the fire has long range for an aerial, but has poor knockback (15%)

Down Air: Gets out a frying pan and swings it downwards, has slow start lag though (16%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with two hands

Pummel: Punches them on the head (1%)

Up Throw: Kicks them upward (9%)

Forward Throw: Gets out a piece of paper that says 'DANS BILLS' on it, he mushes it in the opponents face while saying "Looks like you forgot to pay your bills, my friend, hahaha!"

Back Throw: Grabs them by the legs and tosses them behind him (8%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and slams a hammer down on them (9%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Whacks the mace flail upward (21%)

Side Smash: Shoots a silver arrow from a bow, has long range (19%)

Down Smash: Puts down a bomb in front of him, covers his ears as it explodes, only damages opponents in front of him (18%, explosion has great knockback)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Gasoline (Gets out a red container full of gasoline and spills it on the ground, you can walk forward, backwards and can jump while spilling the gas, meaning you can cover the entire stage with gasoline; after putting as much gasoline as you want to, pressing the Neutral Special input again will have Dan get out a lit match and throw it on the gasoline, making a fire, the fire will do only 15% and has good knockback, and will only hit once, the fire stays there for 6 seconds)_**

**_Up Special: Explosion of Anger (Gets so angry that he explodes; will actually damage himself by doing this, giving him 18%; you can also charge this move to go higher; by not charging the move, Dan's face looks normal, and the recovery doesn't go that high, but when charing the move, his face will get more and more red, and it makes the recovery go higher...Also, the explosion that Dan makes to himself with damage any nearby opponents, dealing 15% with small knockback)_**

**_Side Special: CuDAN Missile Crisis (Gets out a button and presses it, suddenly, three missiles rain down from the top of the screen and land in front of Dan, making small explosions, each missile does around 7% with small knockback, but with three of them added together, it can be a pretty strong move)_**

**_Down Special: Rage (Introduce's Dan's gimmick, let me explain:_**

* * *

**_Next to Dan's percentage, there will be a "smiley" face next to it, except It's not smiling and instead just leaves a blank expression; The more you get it, the more the expression on the face changes, and there are 3 levels to this, which I'll also explain:_**

**_Level 1 - Irritated: The "smiley" face is completely grey, its eyebrows are going down and it's making a frown; Dan also has a irritated look; his speed (1.265) and weight (99) is at default, his frame data and damage is average, and his jump height is a bit low, this level enters Dan when the game begins._**

**_Level 2 - Maddened: Again, the "smiley" face is completely orange, it's eyebrows are still down, but it has a more angry look, and it's teeth is exposed; Dan's grinding his teeth back and forth; his weight is improved (106), but his speed is decreased even more (1.18), all of his attacks are increased by 10%, and his jump height has increased, although his frame data is more slower, this level enters Dan around 50%._**

**_Level 3 - Enraged: Once again and for the last time, the "smiley" face is completely red, fire is coming out of its eyes and mouth, it's rage is unthinkable; As for Dan, smoke is coming out of his ears and his face is completely red; When this level is activated, fire surrounds him for about 2 seconds, making everything around him a hitbox, after the fire's gone, his speed will be increased (1.828), his weight increases (110), all of his attacks are increased by 17%, and his jump height is also increased drastically; but, his frame data is a bit slow, meaning you'll have to time your attacks more; this level enters Dan at 99%)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**This Is for My Car! (Dan leaps up from the screen, he then comes back down, but he's inside of a big UFO, he travels back and forth through the stage while shooting lasers at opponents, the lasers deal 20% and they come out insanely quick, and for one last attack, he opens a hatch from the bottom of the UFO, and a nuke comes out, he drops it from the hatch and when it hits the stage, it causes a gigantic explosion, it'll kill any opponent that's at around 35% or higher)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Dan's holding Mr. Mumbles in his hand, petting her, everything seems fine and dandy at first, until the two look at the camera and Dan lets out a manic laugh

Victory Animation 2: Shoots an arrow at a cardboard cutout of the opponent in the head, then gets in the way of the camera and laughs. (Also, when the opponent is clapping when this Victory Animation is finished they'll have a scared expression on their face)

Victory Animation 3: Dan walks up to a car and is seen spray painting on it, he's in the way of the spray paint until he looks around, runs away from the camera and it's shown that he wrote the opponent's name on the car, with the words "SUCKS!" next to it

Defeat: Stomps on the ground repeatedly with two feet with smoke coming out of his ears

Victory Theme: First 7 seconds of the Dan Vs. theme song

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. His shirt turns grey, and his pants turn black

3\. His shirt turns orange and his pants turn a brighter blue, references Chris

4\. His shirt turns into a bright yellow sweater, his pants also turn bright yellow, the "JERK" on his shirt is replaced with the words "NICE GUY", with a smiling face above it and red hearts surrounding it

5\. Dr. Jerk costume

6\. Gloves turn red and yellow, and his cape turns green, along with his pants, and his mask also turns yellow

7\. Gloves turn pink and purple, his cape turns purple and his pants turn pink, and finally, his mask turns purple

8\. Dan Man costume

* * *

_Stage_

_**Camp Atrocious (The camp Dan stayed at during a bit of his childhood; You can be KO'ed on the top, sides or bottom, the platforms consist of the top of the huts in the camp; eventually, kids playing with dangerous toys will be running around, and some will accidentally drop a few that you can use to attack opponents, such as slingshots, rocks, dead squirrels...Y'know, totally normal kid stuff)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers:**_

_**50 / Aang**_


	31. Aang

_**50 / Aang**_

* * *

Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Series Logo: An arrow going straight downwards with determined looking eyes below it

Gimmick: Using the 'Elemental Switch' move, Aang can switch between the elements of Air (Albeit him using his staff), Water, Fire and Earth, this only changes his special moves, though.

Weight: 106

Speed: 1.76

Entrance: Rides on an airball and jumps off of it

Up Taunt: Gets a bunch of marbles out and spins them around with the power of airbending

Side Taunt: Momo appears on top of his head and smacks it with his palm, Aang shouts "Hey!", rubbing it as Momo chuckles

Down Taunt: Holds his staff down and says "Come on, catch up!"

Idle Animation: Looks around while saying "Woooaahh..."

Idle Animation 2: Yawns

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks _

Jab: Two kicks and a stab with his staff forward (10%)

Up Tilt: Whacks the staff from front to back (9%)

Side Tilt: Pokes the staff forward horizontally, sweet spot is on the very end (12%)

Down Tilt: Stabs the staff downward, if used on the edge, it will meteor smash opponents (13%)

Dash Attack: Spins the staff around 360 degrees; causes Air to come out of it, which pushes opponents away but does small damage (6%)

Getup Attack: Slams the staff down and causes air to push out from both sides of him (5% for the left side, 6% for the right)

Edge Attack: Whacks the staff horizontally forward (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Swings the staff all around himself, doing so makes a circle of air go around him (6% for the staff itself, 7% for the air that surrounds him)

Up Air: Swirls his staff upward in a circle, creates a small tornado that multi-hits (10%)

Forward Air: Pokes his staff forward twice (5% for the first time, 7% for the second)

Back Air: Stabs his staff behind him (9%)

Down Air: Repeatedly stomps below him with both feet, multi-hits (12%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Up Throw: Puts his staff below the opponent and whacks it upward, rises them up a little higher with air-bending (8%)

Forward Throw: Stabs the staff downward, causes the opponent to be whirled up by the air and thrown forward (9%)

Back Throw: Acts the same as Forward Throw...Except...*gasp*, it's behind him! Who could've known?! (8%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and stabs the staff downward with it (6%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Twirls the staff upward in a circle, creating a large tornado that surrounds Aang, the tornado will multi-hit, but the start lag for the tornado to come is a bit long (21%)

Side Smash: Stabs the staff downward, creates a long piece of air in front of him, the air has pretty long rage (23%)

Down Smash: Stabs the staff downward once again, creates a circle of air around Aang, which goes upward then comes crashing down that hits on both sides (20%)

* * *

_Special Attacks (**Air**)_

**_Neutral Special: Reflecting Wind (Spins the staff around in front of him, if a projectile hits the staff while it's being spun, wind comes out from the staff and reflects the projectile; although the speed is still the same, but the damage is increased by 9%)_**

**_Up Special: Glider (Uses his staff to make it become a glider, at first, it'll send him diagonally upward, which will go pretty high; but if he's still in the air during this, he can glide freely for 4 seconds, before being sent into freefall)_**

**_Side Special: Tornado (Stabs his staff downward...yet again...And creates a tornado in front of him, this tornado will move forward and deal around 18% with the opponent being sucked up into it and spat out from the top; the tornado isn't very that big although, and how far it goes is very short)_**

**_Down Special: Elemental Switch (Allows Aang to switch through elements of Water, Fire, Earth and Air, only changes his Up Special, Side Special and Neutral Special)_**

* * *

_Special Attacks (**Fire**)_

**_Neutral Special: Fire Rise (Creates a long beam of fire in front of him; goes very long and deals decent knockback with 30%, although this move has some long start lag)_**

**_Up Special: Rising Flame (Fire comes from his hand and feet, and rises upward while spinning, the fire range below is a bit short, but it can multi-hit and deal around 16%, although only one piece of the fire will hit an opponent)_**

**_Side Special: Fire Ball (Creates a ball of fire and punches it forward, the ball of fire goes pretty long and will cause a small explosion if it hits something, deals 19% with decent knockback and fast speed)_**

* * *

_Special Attacks (**Water)**_

_**Neutral Special: Water Beam (Makes a long beam of hard water, has long range and deals around 23%, but the start lag for this move is a bit slow)**_

_**Up Special: Water Rise (Water is created a bit above Aang, Aang then rushes upward with the water still on top of him, works a bit like Fox and Falco's Up Special, deals 15% with small knockback, and does not multi-hit, but, It is directional)**_

_**Side Special: Tsunami (Makes an almost big tsunami in front of himself, travels forward and has decent range, deals 18%, and if you press the Side B input again, Aang will make the tsunami explode with water, which does around 8% if you're close to the explosion)**_

* * *

_Special Attacks (**Earth**)_

_**Neutral Special: Rock (Brings up a ball of rock from the ground, and tosses it directly forward, has pretty slow speed but great knockback with 28%, although another downside to this move is that it's affected by gravity after 2 seconds)**_

_**Up Special: Rock Wall (Summons a wall from the ground in front of him, any projectile that hits it will cause the projectile to be destroyed, although if the wall is hit 3 times, it will break; And, if an opponent is close to Aang when he summons the wall, they'll be knocked upwards with dealing 13%)**_

_**Side Special: Rock Armor (Creates an armor that's entirely made out of rock and shields the entire thing around himself, this is used to throw the opponent off and can also work as a counter a bit, when the rock armor is around him, he can still be damaged but won't take any knockback, he can also not move when this is in effect; You can get out of his move anytime, but, if you don't, It'll only stay there for 5 seconds)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

**_The Avatar State (The absolute perfect state for an Avatar; Smacks his palm at the opponent, if they're hit by it, It triggers a cutscene with the opponent getting knocked into a mountain, as Aang is busy in the air; He then shoots beams of fire, water and air at the opponent, and then smacks then with a gigantic rock, kills around 60%)_**

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Flips his staff in the air before picking it up and stabbing it on the ground, while looking on the screen with a smile

Victory Animation 2: Gets out marbles from his pocket, and the camera zooms in on him spinning them around with air-bending, while he's smiling at the screen

Victory Animation 3: Camera passes through every single Avatar across time, before cutting to Aang, hovering around while in the Avatar State

Defeat: Claps with a smile on his face

Victory Theme: Last 6 seconds of the Avatar intro

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like, his shoulder free and red scarf on waist outfit

2\. Suit turns blue and his scarf turns white, and his shoes also turn brown, references Katara

3\. Suit turns red and his scarf turns orange, along with his shoes, references the Fire Nation

4\. Suit turns green and his scarf turns blue, and his shoes also turn green, doesn't reference anything

5\. Suit turns white and his scarf turns black, along with his shoes

6\. Suit turns dark pink and his scarf turns purple, along with his shoes

7\. Fire Nation outfit

8\. Same outfit as the seventh alt, is now completely orange

* * *

_Stages_

**_Omashu (The city of Omashu, one of the locations in the Earth Kingdom; travel through the place by jumping on the package boxes and traveling on them by incredibly fast speeds, at one point the boxes will be launched into the air, where you can see most of the sky; Then, you'll crash into Bumi's castle, where, instead of doing something, he just sit there and watches while eating; After staying there long enough, you'll be knocked back out of the castle by one of Bumi's guards, and thrown all the way back to where the boxes would be)_**

**_Aang vs Ozai (The location of where their final battle had started; The platforms consists of tall rocks, simple; but, if Aang is not present in the battle, you can see him and Ozai fighting each other in the background)_**

* * *

**_Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers...  
_**

**...**

**We see The Noid, Stitch and Zim shield broken and dizzy, with exhausted looks on their face, Woody comes into the situation...He's a bit curious, so he starts looking around to see what's going on...Then, he hears a stomp...Then another...Then another one!...He starts getting scared and more scared...Until, he sees a light shine in front of him...the light gets closer and closer, and Woody wimps in fear, closing his eyes, and then he opens them...Only to see it's just a lamp.**

**"Phew." Woody says, "It's just a lamp...You know, you're kind is not very respected in the toy community."**

**Suddenly, he's crushed on by the lamp, three times to be exact, with the third one messing Woody up for good...The lamp looks at the screen...**

_**LUXO JR. SHINES INTO THE COMPETITION!**_

* * *

_**70 / Luxo Jr.**_

_**(Can't believe I got to the point where I'd do a Smash Bros moveset on a lamp...Yet, here I am.)**_


	32. Luxo Jr

_**70 / Luxo Jr.**_

* * *

Series: Pixar

Series Logo: Pixar ball

Weight: 70

Speed: 1.617

Entrance: Hops from the top of the screen and lands on the stage

Up Taunt: Hops up twice while shaking his lower body

Side Taunt: Moves his lamp head all around

Down Taunt: Looks at the screen as his lightbulb shines brighter

Idle Animation: Slowly moves his head down, quickly getting tired, then in a snap, he gets his head back up and his energy back

Idle Animation 2: Looks around the stage

You can see the words "PROPERTY OF PIXAR; A113" written on the bottom of Luxo Jr.

Can they Crawl?: Yes

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two forward swipes with his head, works a bit like Marth's Jab (4% for the first and second swipe)

Up Tilt: Whacks his head from front to back (6%)

Side Tilt: Puts his head out forward, suddenly, his lightbulb makes a giant shine of light in front of him, which hurts opponents, although the light has short range (11%)

Down Tilt: Whacks his head down (7%)

Dash Attack: Leaps forward with his whole body and crashes on the ground (10%)

Getup Attack: Spins his entire body around (9%)

Edge Attack: Whacks his head horizontally forward (7%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Spins his entire body around while looking at the screen; although unlike moves similar to this, it's a bit slow (10%)

Up Air: Whacks his lower body upward, from front to back (6%)

Forward Air: Does his own "dropkick", having to use his lower body and stomping it horizontally forward (8%)

Back Air: Whacks his head behind him (11%)

Down Air: Stomps downward with his lower body, meteor smashes opponents (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Puts the opponent under his lampshade

Pummel: Heats up the lightbulb he has, burns the opponents with Its hot temperature (1%)

Up Throw: Whacks his head on the opponent's chin (9%)

Forward Throw: Slowly knocks his head forward (10%)

Back Throw: Does a small jump and then uses his lower body to skew the opponent behind him mid-air (7%)

Down Throw: Opponent appears below him and Luxo stomps on them (8%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Whacks his head from front to back, then again by doing it from back to front (13% for the first time, 15% for the second)

Side Smash: Whacks his head forward, comes out very quick (26%)

Down Smash: Quickly leaps up and then slams down (20%), does more damage if the opponent's below him (29%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Lightbulb (Luxo Jr. looks up and spits out his lightbulb, the lightbulb then falls and screws back into him; When the lightbulb is in the air, and if a opponent makes contact with it; I'll produce electricity and multi-hit, dealing around 28% with great knockback, and on top of that, the move also comes out pretty quick)_**

**_Up Special: "I" Think This Is A Good Idea (The infamous letter "I" appears below Luxo Jr., he proceeds to jump on the letter three times, with the third and last one sending him high into the air; note that Luxo Jr. isn't affected by gravity when he's jumping on the letter)_**

**_Side Special: Ball (The famous Pixar ball appears in front of Luxo Jr., he then kicks it forward with the lower part of his body; Deals around 17% and has fast speed; but has small knockback, although the small knockback could be great for combos)_**

**_Down Special: Recharge (This is where a small gimmick comes into play..You see, this move is actually the downside to the Lightbulb move, it makes Luxo Jr. only have the ability to use the lightbulb 5 times; after those 5 times, even if you hit an opponent or didn't; the lightbulb will miss Luxo and it instead drops on the ground, making it break of course; what this Recharge does is that, well, it makes Luxo Jr. recharge for an extra lightbulb; When recharging, he gets out a suitcase and lays it on the ground and opens it, looking for any lightbulbs in there that he could use; And after 6 seconds of full recharging; he'll finally find a lightbulb and put it back in him; making him able to use the Lightbulb move again...But of course, the downside to the move is still there, meaning you'll have to use the Lightbulb move very carefully...Phew, that was a large info dump for something so simple, now wasn't It?)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Streetlights, Unite! (Luxo Jr., being just a simple office lamp, transforms into a gigantic, tall streetlight, he then summons other street lights that come from underground and pierce through the stage, doing about 30% with great knockback to any fellow that just happens to be standing where the street lights poke out, they also most of the time will take up the entire stage)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Hops happily around the screen, then looks directly at the camera as it zooms in on him

Victory Animation 2: Jumps on the Pixar Ball constantly before it flattens from the jumping, then awkwardly looks at the camera

Victory Animation 3: The words " R" are seen on the screen, suddenly, Luxo Jr. jumps in and crushes the letter "I", then, out of nowhere, the other letters scream in terror and hop away, as Luxo Jr. looks at the screen awkwardly yet again

Defeat: Luxo Jr. standing beside a chalkboard that shows Luxo Jr. with arms clapping

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Disney intro

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Turns entirely red with the inside of his lampshade turning white, references the lamp that knocked Buzz out the window in the original Toy Story

3\. Turns entirely black and his light turns orange, references his appearance in the beginning of Incredibles 2

4\. Turns entirely pink and has spots all over him, the spots are all Yellow, Blue, Red, Green and Purple, references Inside Out

5\. Turns into a dark shade of blue, and he also gains a chef hat on his head, references Ratatouille, and mostly Remy.

6\. Turns entirely dark blue, with purple spots all over him, references Monsters Inc., mostly Sulley.

7\. Turns entirely light, sky blue, with his light being more yellow and brighter, references the upcoming Pixar movie, Soul.

8\. Turns entirely brown, along with looking a bit dirty; and he has two treads attached to him on his lower body; References Wall-E, this of course does not change anything about the gameplay, and only changes just a teeny tiny bit of his height.

* * *

_Stage_

_**A113 (A113, a classroom from CalArts where most animators from old to new worked at, you can die on the top, sides or bottom; Platforms consists of two tables on the ground with chairs in the background, not only that, but you'll find some famous artists that worked at CalArts in the background too)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers...**_

* * *

**...**

**"Once upon a time, there was a tournament held...This tournament was called 'Super Cartoon Brothers'...It had many characters that originated from cartoons duke it out in a battle, to see who's the strongest of the strongest...but mostly because, why not?...This tournament had many famous characters...and with those characters, the fans of this tournament wondered and wondered, about which character would appear next...Who would it be? Would it be a superhero with ladybug powers?...Some annoying old bunny? Some drunk old scientist and his scrawny kid?..."**

**"Well..I guess not...Because most pointed torwards a specific green ogre that lived in a swamp that he'd barely ever leave...But why? He didn't originate from a cartoon! He originated from a book! But the request just kept on comin, and they wouldn't stop comin...Now, that ogre is finally joining...!"**

**"HA! Like that's ever gonna happen!"**

**He closes the book and slams the door open with a mighty kick...And then...**

_**SHREK SUPER SLAMS THE COMPETITION!**_

**He sees the Super Cartoon Brothers roster standing in front of him, with a glare all on their faces.**

**"Hey...Uh...We gave you this invitation like a year ago...And you still haven't brought it back...Are you telling us you don't wanna join?" A certain sponge asked.**

**"Ugh, fine! I'll do your stupid tournament or whatever..." The ogre replied, making the crowd cheer.**

* * *

_67 / Shrek_


	33. Shrek

_**67 / Shrek**_

_**Note: Since this character doesn't originate from a cartoon at all and instead of a book, this means this will be the ONLY time this happens; After this chapter, it's back to cartoons, don't worry.**_

* * *

Series: Shrek

Series Logo: The letter "S" with Shrek's ears on them

Weight: 133

Speed: 1.34

Entrance: Inside of his bathroom hut; He then slams the door wide open and walks out; If he's up against Timmy, Wanda & Cosmo, then he'll say "Oh boy, another stinkin' Fairy Godmother!"

Up Taunt: Gets out an onion, holds it forward and yells "ONIONS. HAVE. LAYERS!"

Side Taunt: Burps and says "That'd outta be the last time I ate them elves for breakfast, now ain't it?".

Down Taunt: Quickly roars

Idle Animation: Scratches his butt

Idle Animation 2: Accidentally breathes out some fire from his mouth, then quickly waves it away

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two hard straightforward punches (12%)

Up Tilt: Loose uppercut, looks like Luigi's up tilt albeit slower (13%)

Side Tilt: A big forward clap (15%)

Down Tilt: Two downward punches, will bury opponents that are close (9% for the first punch, 7% for the second)

Dash Attack: Shoulder tackle (10%)

Getup Attack: Slams his fist in front of him, then gets up a little and slams it on the other side (10%)

Edge Attack: A short leg sweep (6%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: One kick (10%)

Up Air: Two upward punches (8% for the first punch, 6% for the second)

Forward Air: A swing with his fist (9%)

Back Air: Dropkick (14%)

Down Air: Double foot stomp kick, will meteor smash (15%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with two hands and headlocks them

Pummel: Knocks them on the head (1%)

Up Throw: Kicks the opponent upward (7%)

Forward Throw: Spins them around above with one hand and tosses them forward (9%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponents by the legs and spins them around, then tosses them behind him (8%)

Down Throw: Grabs the entire opponent and slams them into the ground (10%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Makes a big clap upward (20%)

Side Smash: Swings a metal sword forward while putting on a metal knight helmet (21%)

Down Smash: Passes gas so hard he surrounds it all around him, will also sent him up a little (Gas stays there for 5 seconds, and if any opponent walks through it during those 5 seconds, they'll deal 10% every 1 second)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Mythical Stretching Time (Gets out a random mythical creature and stretches their bodies like a string; There are up to 4 mythical creatures that he'll stretch the creatures come out based on RNG...The creatures are...**_

_**Fairy - Gets out a fairy and stretches them; Fairy dust comes out from their body and it gets sprinkled forward, if an opponent's hit by the dust, they'll grow a pink outline around them and they'll start slowly floating upward, having no way to get back down, gravity is not welcome here; This all only happens for about 6 seconds, before the opponent is back to normal; This fairy can give Shrek the option to mess up the opponent more, since they can't get back down at all for a few seconds, although, a down side is that the opponent will not take knockback from attacks**_

_**Leprechaun - Gets out a leprechaun and stretches them; Small four green leaf clovers come out of their body and it's quickly thrown forward, if an opponent is hit by these clovers, they'll be granted the "Good Luck" effect, which increases their speed and damage...But, there's also a chance that small four RED leaf clovers come out from it's body, which, if an opponent is hit by them, grants them the "Bad Luck" effect, which decreases their speed and damage drastically, these two clovers only have the effect on the opponent for 9 seconds**_

_**Gnome - Gets out a gnome and stretches them; As small, red dust comes off of it and gets sprinkled forward; If an opponent is hit by it, it makes the opponent super short, this doesn't give Shrek any advantage, as since the opponent's short, they'll be more harder to hit, and their speeds for attacks will be much faster as well; the effect lasts 7 seconds**_

_**Demon - Gets out a small, red demon and stretches them; The stretching causes them to yell out "Ouch!", which makes their mouths open, and as it does, a long stream of fire comes out, the range for the fire is a bit long, and will multi-hit opponents who interfere with it, deals around 16% with small knockback, and the fire only stays there for 3 seconds, before the demon closes its mouth and Shrek puts it back.)**_

* * *

_**Up Special: Come Here, You Little Rascal! (Leaps upward with his hands out, if an opponent's caught in his hands, the two stop in the air: unaffected by gravity; as Shrek punches the opponent in the face three times, before climbing up on top of them and jumping off of their heads; Which of course gives the opponent a big disadvantage; This gives Shrek a way higher boost for height, and the punches deal 10%, but the range Shrek goes is very short)**_

_**Side Special: Charging Headbutt (Puts his hands down along with his body, and rushes forward, bashing the opponent with a headbutt; Deals around 29% with decent knockback, but doesn't go that very far; but, you can charge this move up to 6 seconds to make it go farther, albeit the same damage and knockback)**_

_**Down Special: Roar (Roars very loudly in front of himself; If an opponent's standing in front of him, they'll be quickly stunned, just deals 20% and gives Shrek the option to attack the opponent more, although, the roar itself has incredibly short range, making it hard to hit an opponent that's even just teeny tiny bit far away from you)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**DRAAAAGOOON! (Shrek looks behind him with a scared expression on his face, and jumps off the screen; Suddenly, a giant dragon tail sweeps the entire stage; Having absolutely gigantic range; If an opponent's caught by the tail; A cutscene plays, where the opponent's inside of a castle, they get up and then look behind them, and see a dragon standing right in front of them...Then, they're caught ablaze when the dragon breathes out fire from it's mouth; Will kill around 50%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: We see Shrek's house door with the camera zoomed on it, then, the loser in 2nd place is thrown out of the door, with Shrek walking out of the door and saying "Ahaha...And STAY OUT!", before shutting the door, making the loser run away.

Victory Animation 2: Sits on a table and is seen to be eating something...Then, the camera shows that he's eating the opponent's corpse; With their severed head (Albeit not in a gory fashion) sitting on the table, and then he'll toss their leg in the air as it lands in his mouth, then gulping on it; The opponent in the Defeat section will be shown as a ghost, with a grumpy expression on their face...That is, unless, they're already a ghost.

Victory Animation 3: Walks up to the screen while laughing; Then spreads his arms out and roars loudly.

Defeat: Claps with an almost mad expression on his face

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of All Star by Smash Mouth

(I know it's not really a song that was written for Shrek...But, come on, It's goddamn All Star for crying out loud, why would I leave it out?)

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like

2\. Skin turns more grey and his shirt turns black with his pants turning grey, references Donkey

3\. Skin turns red and his shirt and pants turns red and white, references Lord Farquaad

4\. Skin turns into a more brighter green, and his shirt turns completely green along with his pants, references Princess Fiona

5\. Human form from Shrek 2, every alt onwards is also his human form, also, the original entrance is replaced with Shrek walking up on the stage and drinking the "Happily Ever After" potion, which turns him human, he then looks at the screen, shrugs and says "Eh, why not? I look good either way."

6\. Shirt turns completely gold, doesn't reference anything

7\. Shirt turns black and white, along with his pants

8\. Completely turns into his book design; Giving him a more ugly and mean look

* * *

_Stage_

_**Shrek's Swamp (What else is there to say? It's Shrek's bloody Swamp for crying out loud! Platforms consist of a few tree branches on the side, along with his bathroom hut; you can get caught inside of a small mud pool also; And last but not least, In the background is Shrek's swamp, sometimes you will see Fiona and the triplets walk out, watching the fight go on; You can die on the top, sides and bottom)**_

* * *

_**Next Time on Super Cartoon Brothers...**_

_**73 / Billy & Mandy**_


	34. Billy & Mandy

_**59 / Billy & Mandy**_

* * *

Series: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy

Series Logo: Grim's laughing skull

Gimmick: Works like Ice Climbers; Although, most of the time, only one of them will do a move that's exclusive to them, not both, meaning you have to be careful with what moves you use

Weight: Mandy's weight is 91, Billy's weight is 88

Speed: Mandy's speed is 1.496, although Billy's a bit slower too, being at 1.48

Entrance: The two's skeletons are standing on the stage, when suddenly they grow their skins and organs, and look like how they normally should

Up Taunt: Billy looks up and chants "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" over and over again

Side Taunt: Billy digs in his nose with Mandy looking and being disgusted

Down Taunt: Mandy holds a baseball bat on her shoulder and points forward, then mimics breaking a stick with her hands, and then chuckles

Idle Animation: Billy gets out strawberry ice cream and takes a small bite out of it

Idle Animation 2: Mandy, impatiently, taps her foot on the ground with a mad look on her face

Can they Crawl?: Mandy can't, but Billy can

Can they Wall Jump?: Both of them can

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Mandy does two punches and a kick (10%)

Up Tilt: Mandy swings a hatchet in front of herself, then swings it backwards (9% for the front swing, 10% for the back swing)

Side Tilt: Billy swings his head forward horizontally (8%)

Down Tilt: Billy sweeps his entire head on the ground (7%)

Dash Attack: Billy rolls (6%)

Getup Attack: Mandy punches forward, while Billy, still on the ground, puts his face up and yacks his nose upward (6% for Mandy's punch, 6% also for Billy's nose)

Edge Attack: Mandy gets out a gigantic needle that says "POISON!" with a skull above the wording; She then stabs the needle forward (Any opponent that's hit by the needle will be...well, poisoned, getting 5% on them every 3 seconds, the whole effect lasts 9 seconds)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: Mandy gets out a scythe and swings it all around her and Billy (9%)

Up Air: A purple portal appears above the two and a squid tentacle comes out of it and retreats (Tentacle deals 13% and has somewhat decent range for an aerial)

Forward Air: Billy swings his entire head downwards, if an opponent's hit by it, they'll be meteor smashed (15%)

Back Air: Another purple portal appears behind the two; The Loch Ness Monster itselfself comes out of it and makes a long bite, then retreats (Loch Ness Monster has some start lag before the bite, but if an opponent's caught in the bite, it'll deal 20%, albeit the downside being no knockback done to the opponent, the Loch Ness Monster also has good range)

Down Air: Mandy swipes a scythe under her, will meteor smash opponents (14%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Mandy grabs with one hand

Pummel: Billy appears behind the opponent and headbutts their back (1%)

Up Throw: Billy takes off his hat and puts it over the opponent's eyes, then Mandy kicks them upward (9%)

Forward Throw: Mandy winds up a baseball bat and then strikes the opponent with it (12%)

Back Throw: Billy dropkicks the opponent in the back (10%)

Down Throw: Mandy grabs the opponent and throws them on the ground below her (8%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: Mandy swings the scythe from front to back (19%)

Side Smash: Mandy picks up Billy by his legs and swings him entirely horizontally (23%)

Down Smash: Mandy slams the scythe down in front of her, of course only covers one side, will meteor smash opponents if it's used on an edge (24%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

**_Neutral Special: Medusa Head (Mandy gets out Medusa's head, will work as a counter, if an opponent activates it, they'll deal 25%, and they will also be turned into stone, making them unable to move, they're like that for only 4 seconds, but Billy & Mandy can still take extra damage into them when they're stone, albeit the opponent getting no knockback)_**

**_Up Special: Portal Scythe (Mandy gets out a scythe and slices it below her, which creates a green portal that they jump through; Basically works like a teleport move and is diagonal, but the slice can do 9% to any opponent happening to be near it; And one last thing, the scythe has "PROPERTY OF THE GRIM REAPER, DO NOT STEAL!" written on the blade)_**

**_Side Special: Snot (Billy shoots a big ball of snot from his nose straightforward, the ball of snot goes fast and does great knockback, along with dealing 16%)_**

**_Down Special: The Spellbook Of Fire (Mandy gets out a spellbook, opens it and puts it in front of her; Suddenly, 4 short orange streams of fire come out of the pages of the book, and the fire homes in on any opponent, each stream of fire deals 5%, although they come out a bit slow and don't have that much knockback)_**

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Chicken Ball (The two consume the Sacred Chicken Ball...Which, basically, makes them go Super Sayian, they fly aimlessly around the stage, dealing around 20% to anyone who gets knocked by the two; After doing so, they then charge at each other right into the middle of the stage, causing a gigantic explosion that'll kill opponents as low as 40%)**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Billy's goofing around, with Mandy glaring at him, obviously annoyed...So, she cuts his head off with a scythe...Although, Billy's severed head is still alive, and he just laughs at her, with Mandy looking back still glaring.

Victory Animation 2: Billy picks up a pot with a dead flower, where when he picks it up, it comes back to life, and grows a smile on its face; Meanwhile, Mandy picks up a pot with an already alive and smiling flower inside of it, the flower then looks at her, screams, and instantly dies, making Mandy chuckle.

Victory Animation 3: Mandy looks up and manically laughs, with Billy looking on at her, confused.

Defeat: Billy's digging in his nose while Mandy's cracking her knuckles

Victory Theme: First 7 seconds of the Billy & Mandy intro

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What they normally look like

2\. Mandy's shirt turns white, and Billy's shirt turns yellow and green, along with his hat turning black, references Eris and Irwin

3\. Mandy's shirt turns black, and Billy's shirt turns black and white, along with his pants and hat, references Grim

4\. Mandy wears a suit and a tie, and Billy wears a lab coat with glasses

5\. The two are replaced by Billybot and Mandroid

6\. Billy's outfit is replaced with a farmer outfit, and Mandy wears a wolf onesie, references the famous story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf

7\. Mandy wears a hockey mask and a brown jacket, with the scythe being replaced by a machete; and Billy wears a red and dark green sweater with a brown fedora, and he also wears two metal gloves with fake claws added on them, references two famous horror movie icons.

8\. Uses the outfits they use in their Final Smashes; Although, their hair is now completely yellow, references a very popular anime character(s)

* * *

_Stage_

_**Endsville Graveyard (Takes place in the main graveyard of Endsville, and is mostly based off the stage from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, you can die on the top, sides and bottom, platforms consist of small buildings and the graves themselves; If you hit the graves enough, eventually, a zombie will climb out of it, and attack any nearby opponent, they deal 15% and give decent knockback, and after 15 seconds, they'll retreat back to their grave)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers...**_

_**9 / Bugs Bunny**_


	35. Bugs Bunny

_**9 / Bugs**_

* * *

Series: Looney Tunes

Series Logo: The words "LT" on a shape that's similar to the shape of the Warner Bros logo

Weight: 82

Speed: 2.145

Entrance: Slides out of a hole from the ground and lands on his legs

Up Taunt: Nibs on a carrot while saying "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Side Taunt: Nibs on his carrot yet again while chuckling and saying "What a maroon you are!"

Down Taunt: Looks at the screen while a smile on his face, as his torso attempts to grow big, instead gets too big and flails on the ground like a balloon

Idle Animation: Yawns

Idle Animation 2: If Bugs is standing still for a long time, he'll look at the screen and say "Come on buddy, stop eatin' ya triangle chips and drinkin' ya green mountain juice, I got things to be doin' too!"

Can they Crawl?: No

Can they Wall Jump?: Yes

* * *

_Normal Attacks_

Jab: Two quick roundhouse kicks (9%)

Up Tilt: Spinning uppercut (4%)

Side Tilt: A simple kick (8%)

Down Tilt: Leg sweep (5%)

Dash Attack: Jumping kick (9%)

Getup Attack: Punches in front of him then kicks behind him (6% for the punch, 5% for the kick)

Edge Attack: Slaps forward (9%)

* * *

_Aerial Attacks_

Neutral Air: One kick (10%)

Up Air: Bicycle kick (8%)

Forward Air: Dropkick (11%)

Back Air: A quick swipe kick behind him (13%)

Down Air: Does a quick corkscrew kick with both feet below him, a bit like Luigi's down air (9%)

* * *

_Throw Attacks_

Grab: Grabs with one hand

Pummel: Kicks them in the stomach (1%)

Up Throw: Kicks them right on the chin, sending them upwards (10%)

Forward Throw: Picks them up and tosses them forward (8%)

Back Throw: Grabs the opponent by the arms, spins them around and lets go of them (7%)

Down Throw: Puts the opponent below him and steps on them three times (12%)

* * *

_Smash Attacks_

Up Smash: A quick bicycle kick (19%)

Side Smash: Smacks his palm forward twice (12% for the first smack, 9% for the second)

Down Smash: Spins around rapidly with his arms out, multi-hits (20%)

* * *

_Special Attacks_

_**Neutral Special: Carrot (Pulls out a carrot from the ground; Does not work like a regular projectile, instead, by holding the B button down for a while, you can get bigger carrots; There are three levels to this:**_

_**Level 1 - Tiny Carrot (By simply tapping the B button quickly, Bugs pulls out a tiny carrot; This carrot has the fastest speed and mobility; but lowest knockback and damage, going at only 7%, although it isn't affected by gravity, but it still has pretty short range; Is mostly for starting combos)**_

_**Level 2 - Medium Carrot (Holding the B button for 3-4 seconds will have Bugs pull out a pretty big carrot; This carrot has decent speed and mobility with decent knockback and damage, doing 16%)**_

_**Level 3 - Gigantic Carrot (Holding the B button for 5-7 seconds will have Bugs pull out an insanely huge carrot; So large in fact that he has to hold it up with his two hands; This carrot has the slowest speed and mobility, but is the strongest carrot of all; Has great knockback, deals 34%, and if used on an opponent that's in the air, it'll meteor smash them; This carrot will also slow down Bugs the most)**_

* * *

_**Up Special: Bunny Copter (His bunny ears start to spin rapidly; Suddenly, his ears acts like it's some sort of helicopter, as he descends upward; If an opponent's hit by Bug's ears, they'll be dealt 8% with small knockback; You can control Bugs when doing this, but be careful, because if an opponent just hits Bugs with one attack, weak or strong, he'll be sent into freefall)**_

_**Side Special: Leaping Stomps (Leaps forward in an arc; If you press the Side B input again, Bugs will do four kicks forward, which multi-hit, do small knockback and deal 18%, can also be used as a recovery)**_

_**Down Special: Homing Anvil (Bugs gets out his carrot and simply eats it...As he is, a shadow appears above an opponent from the top of the screen; Then, it's revealed to be an anvil about to crush the opponent, even moving out of the way, the shadow still dons over them; And if they don't dodge it in time, they'll be crushed by the anvil, dealing great knockback and 38%; If this move is used in the air, the opponent that is about to be crushed by the anvil simply gets darker and darker, until they're crushed of course)**_

* * *

_Final Smash_

_**Super Rabbit (Gets out a glowing rabbit and eats it, he then transforms into the greatest bunny of them all, Super Rabbit; Is a transformational Final Smash; His special attacks are replaced with completely overpowered moves; They moves are...**_

_**Neutral Special: Carrot Frenzy - Gets out a bunch of carrots and constantly throws them at opponents, each carrot does 10% with decent knockback and they come out EXTREMELY quick)**_

_**Up Special: Look Out, It's a Plane...It's a Bird...No, It's a Bunny...? (Rises his fist up in the air and flies upward; Goes insanely high and his fist does 30% with great knockback)**_

_**Side Special: Laser Vision (His eyes light up red and lasers comes out of his eyes; Can control where it goes by moving his head up and down; The lasers go very far and come out quick, does 50% with incredible knockback)**_

_**Down Special: Black Hole (Summons a black hole in front of himself; Will bring in any opponents, objects or projectiles, pressing the Down B input again will have the black hole explode...Which, unsuprisingly, causes a massive explosion that'll take up the entire stage, deals 999%!)**_

_**With something this overpowered; It'd be right to have a time limit on it; The entire Final Smash lasts only 15 seconds.**_

* * *

_Victory Screen_

Victory Animation 1: Spins around the Warner Brothers. logo, until it sits right as Bugs leans his back on it; While of course munching on a carrot

Victory Animation 2: The loser in 2nd place is in this victory animation, with them wearing the hat of Elmer Fudd and holding a rifle; They then accidentally walk into a deep hole that leads them to a long falling; Suddenly, Bugs comes to the screen, points at the hole with his thumb and says "Yeesh, I wouldn't wanna be that guy!".

Victory Animation 3: Calmly sits on the ground while munching on his carrot, he then looks at the screen and says "Listen, enough of those flashy victory animations, I just wanna eat my carrot for gods sake!"

Defeat: Claps with a small grin on his face

Victory Theme: Last 7 seconds of the Looney Tunes theme song

* * *

_Alternate Costumes_

1\. What he normally looks like; The design before his "The Looney Tunes Show" design

2\. Skin turns blue, with his stomach and such turning into a dark shade of red, references Buster Bunny

3\. Skin turns completely white, references his first appearance as Happy Rabbit

4\. Skin turns brown, references the Rex rabbit, a type of breed from rabbits

5\. Tune Squad basketball outfit, in other words, his Space Jam outfit; Also, his Carrot special move and the carrots he gets from the ground are now basketballs; The victory screens, taunts and such stay the same

6\. In a tuxedo with a red bowtie, no pants

7\. His skin turns into a much more darker shade of grey, and his hands turn yellow

8\. His skin turns black and his stomach and others turn yellow, references Ace Bunny.

* * *

_Stage_

**_Bugs' Hole (Takes place in a forest where many holes are at in the ground, this is the home of Bugs Bunny, you can die on the top, sides and bottom; There are holes in the ground that you can fall through, which will give you 20%, but you'll eventually be spat back out; Platforms consist of branches on trees)_**

* * *

_**Next time on Super Cartoon Brothers...**_

**_Assist Trophies!_**

**_ Yep, this time it's not a big moveset on any other cartoon character, no no no; It's multiple small movesets for many characters across cartoon history! So, prepare to see the character you wanted get reduced to an assist trophy, isn't that just fun?!_**


End file.
